I Know
by catharticdeficit
Summary: ABANDONED. Sorry, y'all. It's been a year after the war. Zuko is made Fire Lord and Katara is the chieftess of their tribe. A betrayal occurs and the payment asked is the ultimate sacrifice. ZukoXKatara. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, I would have made Zuko mine…

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: RECOLLECTIONS **

The Fire Lady sat at her boudoir, looking but not really seeing the face the mirror reflected in front of her. Absently, she picked up her brush and began to brush out her already perfect dark brown hair. Finished with the morning routine of fixing her hair into a presentable coiffure, she stood up gracefully, wanting to escape to the serenity of the palace gardens.

Having arrived at her destination a few moments later, she sat on a wooden bench wet with dew and didn't even care that her simple yet shockingly expensive blue and orange gown was going to get ruined. All she thought of at the moment was having a quiet place to think and collect her thoughts, somewhere where water was present, be it in her clothes or on a puddle in front of her.

The gentle soothing sounds of the water made the Fire Lady look up. She had always loved the water, being born of the Water Tribe and being a Waterbender herself. Her husband, the Fire Lord, had the small, man-made stream built specially for her when he noticed her homesickness during her first few days at the palace. It was a present, he claims, not wanting to see that desolate look on her face everytime someone mentions the word 'water' or 'South Pole.'

The young Fire Lady squinted her clear blue eyes at the stream in front of her. She sighed audibly and started to concentrate. A portion of the water rose up from its gentle flowing on the rocks and floated to her outstretched hand, forming itself to a small sphere. The Waterbender played with the water for a while, turning it into a block of ice and willing it to change forms, first into a rose, then into a small house.

Once tired of the water, she made it turn into a sphere of liquid again and go back to the stream with a gentle _flop_! Calmer than what she was fifteen minutes ago, she focused on her dilemma: How to tell her husband, Fire Lord Zuko about her predicament.

It had been three years since Avatar Aang had somewhat mastered the four elements and bring the past Fire Lord Ozai to his downfall. It was a serious fight, indeed, and almost sapped Aang of his powers, as the Fire Lord was very powerful and a twelve-year-old who was trapped for a hundred years in a block of ice was at that moment insignificant to the great power the master Firebender wielded against him.

But Aang came through in the end, Katara thought, smiling gently at the recollections. However bad Aang looked beaten up at that time, he managed to get through and defeat him in his own element…and mixing up the other elements in the attack as well.

_Earth, Fire, Wind and Water are very powerful elements,_ Aang used to always say to her before they separated. _When used just by themselves, they have tremendous power, but even more so when used together. That's what I need to find out, Katara, how to use them together and end this war once and for all. _

_And you succeeded Aang. _Katara smiled again, now with a hint of sadness. She missed him so much along with her dear brother, Sokka, who accompanied Aang in his travels and make himself a better warrior as well. Sokka, the bumbling yet caring brother of hers who almost had a heart attack when she declared that she was going to marry Zuko, their once enemy. Sokka, her courageous brother who was always there when she needed him the most; Sokka, who gave her what she wished and let her go, no matter how much it pained him to see his baby sister in the arms of the man he once loathed to the very bottom of his heart.

_Where are you when I need you, Sokka, Aang?_ She thought disconsolately. _Please, just this once, answer my call, tell me that everything will be all right after this day is over, please…._

A warm breeze rushed by her, calming her senses, soothing her aching mind and soul.

_Thank you, Aang, Sokka._

She slackened her position on the wooden bench, feeling that she didn't need to act like a queen of a powerful nation since there were no guards or troublesome maids to observe her every move. All she wanted to do now was crawl back to her bed but she only had a few moments to sit not doing anything for in an hour or so, she was to be in a meeting concerning the affairs of the kingdom and its trade with the South Pole water tribes. It was obvious that they needed her opinion, as she was from that region, and she didn't hesitate in answering 'yes,' her eagerness to help her husband in anyway getting the better of her.

Her husband—the Fire Lord. Who would have thought that completely different people would someday be together and rule the Fire Nation? She certainly didn't. But then again, Aunt Wu did predict that she would marry a powerful Bender, little did she know back then that it would be Zuko. It was hate at first sight for the two of them, as she would protect Aang with her life and his life's mission is to capture the Avatar. He was arrogant, bossy, mean, impatient, rude…everything she didn't want in a man…but that changed when the war was over and she got to meet the man behind the scar.

Another gentle breeze swooped by and she closed her eyes, letting the wind take her to recall the past she dearly held on to…

* * *

_Okay, how's that for a first chapter? I was bored with the many Zutara plot lines centering on Zuko kidnapping Katara and they fall in love, that sort of thing…so I made my own. I hope that this plot isn't that overused as well. If it is, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will not change my story, but I'll improve it._

_**REVIEW**, please? With a cherry on top? I'll update faster when I get tons of reviews. This is my first fic for this category so please, be nice.** Constructive** criticisms will be highly appreciated._

**Rienne ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have convinced my parents to adopt Aang as my little brother…

CHAPTER 2: South Pole Frenzies 

Katara sat stiffly on her high-backed wooden chair, on her face an expression of severity and officiousness. Her hands were placed gracefully on her lap and her eyes shone with an intense fire, one that bespoke her fiery nature and gentle heart. She was alone in her room, staring at the window that showed her the small but thriving tribe she had governed for a while now.

It's been a year since the hundred-year war had ended, all thanks to a young Avatar named Aang. Once the world was put back into its former peace and glory, Katara, Sokka, and Aang went back to the South Water Tribe at the South Pole, living as a happy family. Sokka was appointed as the new chieftain (as their father wasn't found yet), an honor which he took seriously and in a few months' time since the bestowing of his title, he made the tribe prosperous, having an uncanny knack for trade and business. He opened ports and gave way to merchants from the other three kingdoms. Always by his side were Katara, who managed most of the negotiations, and Aang, who advised him in manners of tribe laws and regulations.

A few months ago, Aang felt that he needed to train some more, as there are many techniques of bending he had not yet mastered and needed to do so, being the Avatar. Sokka and Katara were aghast when he said that he had to leave, not wanting their friend go away just after a few months of staying with them.

But another blow came to Katara's life a few days later. Sokka said that he also needed to sharpen his skills as a warrior and therefore, go with Aang on his journey. He needed to learn more, so as to serve their tribe better. At first, Katara also wanted to go with them, but they needed someone to take care of the tribe while they were gone and who better to protect the tribe than an accomplished Waterbender? Katara was adamant about not wanting to let go of the two, but after days of trying to convince her, Aang and Sokka packed up and left the tribe, riding on the back of Appa and vanishing as a distant twinkle in the sky.

Not wanting to disappoint the two most important men in her life, Katara accepted all the responsibilities as the new temporary chieftess and went about her work rigorously, stopping at nothing to achieve what's best for her people. Due to her very busy schedule and moments of stress, Katara almost forgot her loneliness, although there were times that she wanted to cry when she saw just how many negotiation scrolls were piled at her desk everyday.

But Katara kept strong and went about business as usual as if she was used to stress and pressure all her life…which is partly true.

"Katara," a frail old voice said from behind the thick blue curtain that served as the entrance to her room. "The negotiation ship from the Fire Nation has arrived. They will dock here shortly. Would you like to come and welcome them at the port?"

"Yes, Gran Gran," Katara said, injecting some strength in her voice, not wanting her grandmother to notice her sadness of missing Aang and Sokka so much. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Please tell Lynn to prepare some tea for our guests as we will go straight here when they've docked."

"Of course, my dear."

Katara heard the shuffling of footsteps, signaling that her grandmother had just left to do what was asked of her. Katara sighed and approached the mirror hanging by her vanity.

She expected a young girl, a few months shy of her fifteenth birthday to stare back at her from the mirror, but found otherwise. A blossoming young woman of fifteen stared right back at her with cerulean eyes that shone brightly. No longer was she a peasant from a Water Tribe from the South Pole who wore frayed clothing and other old garments. She sported a light blue silk robe tied at the waist by a white silk ribbon imported from the Earth Nation. On her hair were no longer peasant beads, but pearl combs from far away territories of the Water Nation.

She had gone a long way from being a simple peasant to being the most powerful and most influential person on the South Pole.

_And such a long way it was,_ she thought glumly.

After making sure that she was presentable enough for their guests, she proceeded outside to the port, grabbing her thick blue parka by a nearby chair and donning it on before stepping outside in the freezing temperature. Thank goodness, though, that the sun was up and no blizzard threatened to visit them.

Katara joined up with her grandmother and her advisor, Jing outside the chieftess' personal home and office and walked with them to the port, along with some guards.

"So, what are you going to do about their negotiations?" asked the wizened old Jing, who had been a family friend since she could remember. Her father trusted him a lot, and so did she and Sokka.

"Well, they have asked me if they could offer up a trade between our tribe and their Nation," answered Katara slowly. "They want those rare ice gems we have—I heard it's become a trend in the Fire Nation."

"Those little sparkly things we couldn't care less about?" clarified Gran Gran.

"Yes, I believe that they have never seen anything like it before and would like it if we opened up a trade between them for the gems."

"The revenue for this exportation will help the tribe a lot," said Jing, nodding, then coming to an abrupt halt—they had arrived at the port and were staring at a huge steam engine ship painted in red.

"Why only one ship?" asked Gran Gran.

"It's just for negotiations, so I don't think they need more ships for that task," replied Jing.

The huge ship finally reached port and dropped its anchor on the waters. A ramp was slowly lowered and crewmen—mostly guards—came down the ramp, forming a line at either side of the ramp. One guard shouted, "All hail the mighty Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh!"

"Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "But I thought that he himself doesn't like boring stuff like this?"

"A change of heart, maybe," mused Jing with a twinkle in his eyes.

Fire Lord Zuko, resplendent in an armor of red and orange under a thick red parka came down the ramp with as much authority and military regalia as he could muster as he was already having a cold because of the cold weather he was very much unaccustomed to. His Uncle Iroh was following him, his huge tummy full of ginseng tea still as noticeable since Katara first saw him.

"Welcome to our humble tribe, Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh," Katara bowed slightly, showing proper decorum to a Lord of a Nation and his relative. "I trust that your journey here was not bothersome."

"Oh, yes, my dear, it's been quite fun," Iroh said merrily before Zuko could say anything. "Zuko here is quite new to this weather of yours and he's already having a cold."

"That must be fixed," said Jing, also smiling at the general who he has met a few times. "Let's all go back to the house and have a nice cup of tea. That will clear your cold in an instant, Your Highness."

Zuko nodded, forcing himself not to sniffle.

Zuko, Katara, Iroh, Jing and Gran Gran headed to the house, with the two teenagers bringing up the rear. Guards were in front and behind them, making sure that their leaders won't get attacked while walking through the village.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Katara, taking off her parka when they were inside the building.

"Iroh here says that he has found a new strategy to beat me at Pai Sho!" answered Jing. "I want to see what this new strategy is."

"I promise you, my friend, that I will beat your sorry butt this time," said Iroh.

"Hah! You said that last time and the only thing you didn't lose to me were the clothes on your back! Gran Gran," he said, turning to Katara's grandmother, "please bring us some ginseng tea, okay?"

"Of course," the old woman nodded. "Will I also send some to you and Fire Lord Zuko, Katara?"

"Please, Gran Gran, as His Highness needs it."

As Jing, Iroh and Gran Gran disappeared to do their own affairs, Zuko and Katara headed for Katara's office located at a warmer part of the building. The room was fairly large and simply furnished. At a corner sat a large wooden desk that was bare except for a bottle of ink, a pen and a few pieces of papers; at the other corner was a soft-looking blue lounge; floor-to-ceilings shelves lined with books and scrolls was behind the lounge and in the middle of the room sat a circular table with four chairs. A fire cracked cheerily on the fireplace, giving the two teens a feeling of relief from the harsh cold.

Katara lead Zuko to sit on the table as a servant girl came in, bearing a tray. The servant placed the tray on the table and after bowing respectfully to the two leaders, left.

Katara poured them both some tea as idle talk began between the two teens.

"How is your tea?" said Katara, wanting to make polite conversation.

"Good," replied Zuko, who still haven't removed his parka. "This damn weather is driving me nuts! I don't know how you guys can stand living in conditions like this!"

"It takes a little bit of getting used to." Katara smiled gently. "And if you don't like the weather here, why have you come here? You could have just sent someone as your representative."

Zuko put down his cup and Katara refilled it.

"I wanted to see what this place looked like. And besides, I was bored with all those stupid meetings and trips they're always forcing me to. I wanted a change of scenery."

Katara nodded; true, it would be the first time Zuko came to their village.

"They told me that your people lived in teepees or some kind of tents, but all I see are concrete houses," remarked Zuko absently, trying to ease the tension between them. Zuko and Katara felt an air of awkwardness around them for the last time they saw each other was as enemies, and not as two leaders negotiating for the export of ice gems.

"Yes, we have lived that way before, but ever since Sokka became chief and the war had ended, our lives have improved greatly."

"Speaking of that brother of yours, how's he and the Avatar?" Zuko was really trying to keep things friendly, as it was his job to make sure that everything for his nation goes right as he is the Fire Lord.

"I just got a letter from them a few days ago. They said that they're somewhere in the Fire Nation, travelling like a couple of buffoons. I just wish I could see them, struggling on how to cook a decent meal," Katara added, laughing softly.

"I saw the Avatar and your brother as well, though it was a few months ago. They told me how hard up they were without you there to even budget their expenses, wash their clothes and such."

"Yes, they mentioned meeting you. What do they look like?"

"Your brother and the Avatar looked like they haven't eaten in days (and ate like it, too) but they've gotten much stronger, especially the Avatar. I challenged him and it was a tie. Your brother's no longer the bumbling idiot of a warrior he was before."

"True, Sokka has changed a lot."

Then Katara noticed the slight swaying of Zuko in his seat.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" she asked, worried at what had happened to him.

"The damn cold is really bothering me," he said with a slight slur in his voice.

"But we're already in the warmest room of the house and the fire is blazing."

"I feel so light-headed…and dizzy…."

Katara stood up quickly and caught the Fire Lord before his head even banged on the table. She yelled for anyone to help her and Jing, Iroh and Gran Gran quickly came to her aide.

"What's happened?" Iroh stared at his nephew worriedly.

"He's got a fever," said Katara grimly. "Uncle Jing, help me carry him to the lounge. Gran Gran, please give me some thick blankets and Uncle Iroh, forgive me, but I will have to ask you to bring me some water."

"No need, dear, I'll go get it now."

With the help of Jing, Katara was able to carry Zuko to the lounge and have him lie there completely still. Gran Gran came a few moments later, carrying fur blankets, which Katara hastily wrapped around the ailing King. Iroh arrived with a pitcher of water and Katara used it to perform basic water-healing techniques.

Katara bended the water so that it flowed to her hands and fit her hand like a glove. She ran her water-gloved hand to Zuko's forehead and let him absorb the water to cool down his temperature. She succeeded and everyone heaved a sigh of relief when Zuko stopped his shivering and his temperature lowered.

"Katara, you really are an angel," said Iroh. "What if you weren't here and this had happened?"

"Well, I'm here and he's safe, so no need to worry. We'll have to get him to a larger bed soon, though."

"Let him move to your room, Katara, as your bed is much more comfortable than ours'," said Gran Gran, "and we have no more rooms to spare here."

"Of course. Mr. Jing, please call the guards and ask them to help us move him in my room. You and Uncle Iroh can continue your Pai Sho; I'll take care of him."

Iroh stood up and took her hands in his own.

"You really are heaven-sent, Katara," he said with much emotion. "There's no use in staying here any longer as there is already an angel guarding over my nephew. I'm sure he'll be safe. Come on, Jing, I was almost beating you!"

When Jing and Iroh left, Katara turned to her grandmother.

"Gran Gran, you better have some rest. You look tired. I'll take care of him; I'll be okay."

The old woman nodded and also left.

Katara brought her chair closer to the sleeping form of the Fire Lord and stared at his face intensely.

_Several months ago, I was ready to kill you to protect Aang and Sokka, and now, I'm saving your life. What a weird world this is. _Katara shook her head slowly, not believing the situation she was placed into.

_All right, another chapter is done! I hope you liked this one! This is dedicated to the people who have read and reviewed my story! Keep those reviews coming; I love them all! I'll update faster when I get many reviews…_

Rienne ;p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If Avatar was mine, I would have married Zuko years ago…when Avatar: The Last Airbender first appeared. But sadly, other people do…sniffles

**_A big, hearty thanks to those who reviewed! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Indiehippie, kayko15, latafmodginkianp1618, Spleefmistress, Arya Svit-kona, Lionessmon, kg-rose, Zukoscute2 **_(I think so, too!)_**, and Mihoshi Shinryoku.**

_**

* * *

**_

**_I'm glad that you like my story so far! Cookies and milk to all those who reviewed!Sorry to those whose names I might havemisspelled.For those who are asking, "Where's the Zutara part?" ask no further because the first two chaps were only for explaining some stuff before the real story continues. _**

_**And now, I'll end my babbling and get on with it.

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 3: Subsiding Tempers**

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing foggy amber orbs. Zuko knew that he was in a different place, somewhere that was not in the Fire Nation because he can see a strange blue flag hanging on a wall in front of where he lay which he recognized dimly as a Water Nation flag.

He looked up and saw a face staring at him. The owner of the face had a radiance he himself cannot ignore. The girl, probably a little younger than he was, had this beautiful brownish skin and clear, blue eyes that he would love to stare at forever. _She must be an angel,_ he thought groggily, when he noticed the light blue robes the angel was wearing. _Then I must be dead..._

"Fire Lord Zuko!" the angel said gently. "Thank goodness you're awake! You had a fever and you were mumbling in your sleep…"

_Even her voice is angelic…. Wait a minute? A fever? Where the hell am I? I'm not dead!_

The initial fog from his sickness lifted up and he was able to see his surroundings in a whole new light. Zuko attempted to sit up and ask what the hell was going on when two light hands rested on his shoulder and pushed him back down the bed.

"No, Your Highness," a warm voice laced with gentle severity said. "You need to lie back down."

"Who are you?" asked the ill Lord.

The young woman shook her head and sat on a chair beside him.

"My name is Katara and we were supposed to have a meeting about the export of some of our products here in the South Pole when you collapsed due to a fever," Katara explained.

Pieces of his memory came back to him and he shook his head slowly.

"I remember now…well, we can't have that meeting at my state. This fever is so uncalled for."

"You weren't used to this kind of environment and thank goodness your fever had already subsided."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours, and you really looked like you need it. When was the last time you slept?"

"Two or three days ago…I don't know…. I was pretty busy running up and down the Nation. I didn't realize that many things needed to be done…."

Katara just nodded.

"Did you take care of me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If your Nation knew that we left their Lord to die of a fever, that would cause a war and we would be slaughtered. We don't want that…."

"Oh," was all Zuko managed to say. He was disappointed. He expected to hear that she took care of him because she cared. _What the hell am I thinking? So what if she cared?_

Katara, however noticed that displeasure in his voice and smiled, taking his warm hand into her own cool ones.

"I was just kidding, Fire Lord Zuko," she said, her smile more beautiful than ever. "What kind of human am I if I didn't take care of you? It was my honor and I feel very much pleased to see that you're okay because I was able to help you."

Her face was getting nearer to his and Zuko could feel everything around him become blurry again. _What is she going to do…? Maybe…? NO!_

But to his surprise, her forehead landed in his and they stayed at that position for a while. Shock and anger was all Zuko could feel at the moment.

_The nerve of this…peasant…to do this to me!_ He yelled inside him, outraged. But before he could draw away and yell at her for her insubordination, Katara let go of him and went for a wash basin at the foot of the bed.

"Good, your temperature's gone lower, but we still need to take care of it," Katara said, wringing a washcloth.

_So that was all she was doing, checking my temperature…._

_You expected a little kiss or something from her didn't you, Fire Lord Zuko?_ Asked a tiny voice in his brain.

_NO! I was just surprised at what she did…it was the first time anyone did that to me…. And of all things, a pissant **peasant** was the first...wow, what a life! I wonder what would my people think if they knew of this? The feared and respected Fire Lord Zuko, incapacitated by a mere illness...and the chieftess of a poor nation taking care of him..._

Yes, it was the first…. Zuko couldn't remember the last time he had become that physically close to anyone, much less a woman. All the other women he talked with were either slaves or warriors and officials of other nations. Sure, there were balls and such, but he avoided those loud, giggling women like the plague. All they wanted was a place in his bed and throne, not a place in his heart.

Zuko settled back in his sheets comfortably and closed his eyes. He loved the warm feeling he was getting from all the thick blankets piled on him—the feeling of fire, but it was a gentler kind of fire that no one could burn from. But most of all, he loved having the attention of someone who was willing to give it to him, not because he was the Fire Lord, but because he was an ailing man who needs that attention.

_Maybe I should hire her as my personal nurse…_ he thought idly before drifting back off to sleep, his arrogance and pride getting the best of him. _After all, who wouldn't want to serve me, the Fire Lord? She'll say yes the second I tell her I want her as my nurse/assistant.She'll be a great asset to our great kingdom..._

With those thoughts giving him much pleasure, he slept soundly, more comfortable than he had been in years...

Unbeknown to the two teenagers in the room, two old men were watching them from a small crack in the curtained entrance, noticing the faint smile that caressed the Fire Lord's lips, something that last appeared many years ago.

* * *

_Sorry if this was such a short chapter. I'm fairly busy with schoolwork, but fear not, oh faithful readers and reviewers. Send me many reviews and I'll post up a longer chapter with all the Zutaraness you can handle! _ **Rienne ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Some wonderful guys do. But I still will make my own happy little stories of Zuko and Katara.

* * *

**A million, billion, gazillion, trillion, bazillion thanks to my reviewers! I love each and every one of them!Chocolate for you guys! Love y'all!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: Wife Applications…Anybody Interested?**

Zuko eyed the strange concoction in front of him with loathing and cautiousness.The peasant girl said that it was a kind of stew that is a favorite of many residents of the tribe. It was made of meat, potatoes, and other vegetables and herbs.

"It will help you recover from your sickness," Katara urged, exasperated, when the stubborn King did not want to eat something that looked like whale blubber.

"I refuse to eat something that I do not know what it is," retorted the recuperating Fire Lord. "It may even have poison."

"Then shrivel up and die for all I care! Don't you dare pin this on me when you couldn't get well because you're too damn picky! I'm sorry if we could only afford to give you something like this, _Your Highness_." Katara stormed out of the room, Zuko picking on her last nerve for the last time. Thankfully, Zuko hadn't healed fully and that prevented him from shooting a fireball at her for defiance.

_How dare she speak to me like that! I'm a king!_ Zuko thought furiously, stabbing the pudding-like mixture with his spoon. _I'll teach her a thing or two when she comes back…. She can't talk to me like that and get away with it! _

With some—hell, a lot—of trepidation, Zuko lifted the spoon, and after sniffing it cautiously, opened his mouth to let the warm meal in. He swallowed hard and found that the food wasn't that bad—it was kind of good and had this spicy yet sweet taste. The spiciness was like fire that spread through his blood, invigorating him.

_The girl was right when she told me that it would be good for me._ But pride kept him from saying it out loud or even saying or thinking about it ever again.

"Fire Lord Zuko," came the jovial voice of his uncle. "Is it safe for me to come in?"

"What do you mean, Uncle?" asked Zuko, putting down his spoon.

"I heard a young lady shouting here, and I thought that you'd be shooting flames," answered Iroh honestly, coming in and sitting down on the chair Katara had vacated a few minutes ago. He looked around him and noticed that everything was still intact. "But I presumed wrong," he added, smiling at his nephew.

"Hmmph." Zuko thought fast for an answer. "I'm still a bit ill, so I can't still fire as large a blast that I want to at her. But when I get better, she'll be sorry."

"And have the whole Water Nation against ours?" Iroh laughed heartily. "I advise against that, young Fire Lord."

"Why?" Zuko had picked up his spoon again and was cramming in as much mystery stew in his mouth as was possible without looking like a voracious pig.

"She's a well-known and well-respected figurehead in this country. Even the Water Lord and his wife respect her dearly. There are rumors that since the Water Lord has no heir, she might succeed him, and I think she will, as all people clamor for her to take the throne. Go against her, they say, and you go against the whole Water Nation. Don't forget, they also have ties with the other two nations as well, and with the Avatar as her dear friend…you could start another hundred-year war!"

Zuko dropped his spoon. "She's that powerful?"

"Yes." Iroh nodded. "So I suggest that you get to her good side."

"I can't believe it. The last time we saw each other, she was a peasant, dressed in frayed clothes and almost starving to death most of the time when she was traveling with the Avatar. And now…ugh, what next? King Bumi will say that he will marry her?" He looked at his uncle with narrowed eyes. "It's all your fault."

"Why mine?"

"You said that I need a change of scenery. You said that I should take time and see other nations for a while. You said that going somewhere where it's cold might cool my own hot head. You said that it's a good idea to come here. You said that I might find what I'm looking for here." Zuko slumped back to his pillows. "And I was an idiot to listen to you. Now I have a fever, the most influential person I might meet my whole entire life is angry with me and might start a war with my nation, and my uncle is a complete sadist. Get me some real food from the ship, okay?"

Iroh laughed again.

"Tell me, Zuko, how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen, why?"

"In a few years, you'll be at the right marrying age."

"Yeah, so?"

"How about looking for a wife now?"

"But Uncle, it's still so far away, and the women I meet…let's just say that they'll be a hindrance to me. Plus, they're all dimwitted, without an ounce of logic in their brain. All the girls I meet are just giggly morons, pampered and spoiled rotten by doting parents who slap money on their faces and hands to keep them quiet and happy. I don't want to spend my life with a woman like that. I want a woman who'll be able to help me, someone who will not only attend to my needs as my wife, but also attend to the needs of my people—someone who loves her nation as much as I love mine. I want someone who wants me for me, and not for my throne or power, or just because they're forced by power-hungry parents."

"Is that what you really want, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes, that kind of woman who's my ideal mate." He snorted. "But fat chance of me finding a girl like that. That kind of girl is either extinct or doesn't exist in the beginning. I guess I'll live my whole life as a bachelor. But that doesn't matter. At least I'll have more time in trying to rebuild my country again."

Iroh noticed the slight wistfulness in his voice when he spoke. Yes, girls like that are really hard to come by…and knowing Zuko…his standards are so sky high no girl will match up to him. Iroh knows that Zuko is too preoccupied with his duty to pay any attention to women, but the retired general hoped that this bull-headed nephew of his would pay at least the slightest attention to a certain chieftess he had in mind….

"Is that _all_ you want in a woman, Zuko?"

"Well," Zuko thought for a moment. "I also want her to be maternal, you know, very motherly and loves kids, because I want a lot of heirs to help me when they grow up. She must be kind, knows household chores (though I can afford to give her at least twenty slaves), but most of all, I must love her and she must love me back with much more intensity and give me all the attention I need."

"And knowing your temper, she must be practically a Buddha to endure your fits of rage."

"Yeah…she must also be patient and understanding."

"Good heavens!" Iroh stood up. "What you're asking for is simply impossible! No woman could ever be what you describe. She had got be a goddess or a real, true-to-life angel to be what you specify!" Distress was in his voice, but there was a strange gleam in his eyes that showed he was really amused. "You're spending your whole life as a bachelor! For heaven sake, put your standards down a few pegs, will you? I want to see some grandnephews and grandnieces!" He began imagining himself bouncing children on his knees.

"No," said Zuko, folding his arms. "I want that kind of woman, and if I can't find one, the hell with it. You could spend the rest of your life without any grandnephews or grandnieces…. Anyway, what did you come here for?"

"To merely check up on you…and run up a want ad in the newspapers for a wife for an impossible king. 'Must be pretty, loving, kind, generous, maternal, motherly, a real patriot, patient (and a whole hell of it), understanding, and is willing to love and spend the rest of her life with a hot-tempered king. Must be fifteen to seventeen years old. Please submit your résumé to Retired General Iroh, The Fire Nation palace, The Fire Nation capital, The Fire Nation, just beside the Earth Nation. Please put in the scroll, 'Wife Applications.' Submissions should be no later than the next full moon. Winner will receive title as Fire Lady, one thousand gold pieces pocket money, a closet full of expensive silk robes and shoes, a crown, and the chance to be with Fire Lord Zuko for the rest of her life.'"

Iroh walked out of the room, shaking his head, leaving Zuko gaping after him.

* * *

_Bwahahahha…I did it again! A short chappie, but I had fun writing it. I'm sorry if I promised a longer chapter, but I'm too damn busy with college work and we just had a program today... I want to apply! Interested applicants please leave a review and Iroh will get back to you as soon as possible, but don't expect any from Zuko...he's already mine!Mwahahahahah!But tell me if you **really** want a longer chapter and I **will **do it, cross my heart. Leave me tons of reviews, and I will not sleep for a whole night to give you what you want. I'll update tomorrow, if you wish._

**Rienne ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, would I be writing this? I'll be enjoying my wedding with Zuko and our honeymoon in the Mediterranean by tomorrow…. (Daydream mode)

**CHAPTER 5: Husband Standards…Sky-high or down-to-earth?**

"So, Katara, I heard you screaming a while ago," said Jing good-naturedly, as if that was normal.

Katara dropped her pen and buried her face in her hands. She and Jing were at her office, which was the only peaceful place she could think of wherein she could think and cool her anger towards a stuffy king. It had been her bedroom for the past two days, thanks to an ungrateful Fire Lord named Zuko.

"He is a pig!" Katara finally screamed what was bubbling inside her for the past half-hour. "The plaguer of the planet, the scum which treads the earth, the lowest of lowlifes…. If it hadn't been for Aang, I would have killed him a year ago! If not only for my people, I would have kicked him out and his stupid ship from our lands. Come hell, high water or war, I don't care! I'll drown his nation in the Pacific!"

Jing laughed blithely, sitting down on a chair in front of her desk. "It's the first time I've seen you so worked up about one man, Katara."

"He's different from any man I've met! I would rather be negotiating with Jet than someone like him!"

"Grrr…if not only for common courtesy, I would have left him for dead. Why did I volunteer to take care of him? Why had he become king? Why did I become chieftess? This is all Sokka's fault! If he and Aang hadn't left for their stupid field trip, I wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara made a noise somewhere between a sob and a scream.

"Listen, Katara, get a gold of yourself. Is this the proper way for a lady to act? You were chosen because you were born to lead. The people love you, and so do your Gran-Gran and I, remember that. We are so happy and proud that you came this far, Katara, and at such a young age. You have really grown a lot." His voice was choked up with emotion and Katara had to look up.

"Please, stop, Jing. I was only chosen because I was the only person Sokka could trust, apart from you, and you don't want this job—you never have. But all the same, I'm happy to serve my people."

"Speaking of being a lady, how old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen…why?"

"Ah, that age is fairly appropriate for marrying, don't you think?"

Katara blushed. "What are you saying? I don't want to marry yet. I still have to do my duty. And I will not marry until my people are happy with their lives. I don't care if I live as an old maid. As long as there're smiles in their faces, that's worth more than ten husbands."

"Are you sure? Anyway, tell me what you want in a man."

"What for? But I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell you…. Let me see…. I want a strong, silent-type of man. One who's very dependable and loves his country as much as I do mine. He must be a strong bender, but I'll accept even if he's just a warrior. He must be cheerful, fun loving, kind, and with a strong, passionate heart. I want him to not only love me, but my people as well. But in reality, he must only have eyes for me and me only; I want one who is really faithful. And we should be very much compatible. Most of the men I've met only want me for my body, and not for who I am as a person. They're either lusting over me or want a share of my power to expand their interests…. I also want one who likes kids, because I love children and would be a good mother to my future kids.

"He must not be hot-tempered, boorish, picky, arrogant, stubborn, and most importantly, not a Firebender."

"Why the prejudice against Firebenders?"

"Unfortunately because I had too many brushes with Firebenders in the past and would not like to live the rest of my life living with one."

"Why do you want a bender?"

"Aunt Wu said that I will marry a powerful bender, though I still have no clue who he is…. It can't be Aang, 'cause he's the Avatar, and I refuse to believe that it will be Zuko, because he doesn't like me and the feeling's mutual."

"You know, you just outlined the traits of Lord Zuko when you said what you don't want in a man."

"Yes, I have, because he's the exact opposite of the man of my dreams…good gods, I would rather marry someone Sokka picked out for me than him!"

"You do know that you've been answering my questions with Zuko in included, don't you?"

"Because he's the only thing in my mind right now!" Noticing how Jing's lips curved upward like that in an amused smile, she retracted her last statement. "No, I mean, in an angry, who-the-hell-does-he-think-he-is kind of way."

"If you say so…. We'll keep him our of our discussion, then. But tell me, do you have someone in mind that you want to marry?"

"Not in particular…." Katara thought deeply. "Nope, no one at all."

"But what if Sokka comes home one day and he tags along this guy and says this is the one he wants you to marry just because he's a good warrior, and stuff like that?"

"It's up to me to decide if I want to marry the guy."

"But what if you find what you're looking for in the unlikeliest of places?"

"I don't know. It all depends on the situation."

"I see."

"Ugh, Jing, I don't want to go back to that arrogant brat's room, which in fact, is mine, so could you please send for a maid who will pick up his dinner things?"

"Gladly."

----------

"You know, this situation is really going well for us," said an old man with red robes as he stared at his blue-robed friend.

"Yes, the two are really great for each other. They even said traits that sooner or later, they'll find in the other…except Katara. She is much too prejudiced over her hate for Zuko, but no matter, a few days, a couple of kisses and lots of hugs later, we'll have grandchildren bouncing on our knees and backs, dear friend!"

"I wish it were that easy, though," the red-robed man said thoughtfully.

"It is. Just you wait and see. They're going to get married before the year is over!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel it. They're perfect for one another. Yin and yang."

"That is true…."

"Good thing we still kept in correspondence through all this time. This is the best idea I have ever had."

"Yes, bringing him here will start the spark that will ignite the fire."

"Yes…now have you done what we planned, dear friend?"

"Yes, I have. They will know of it tomorrow…and after that, we will continue the plan in our nation. Make sure she comes, or everything's ruined."

"Of course."

"Ah, fate, 'tis such a strange yet wonderful thing."

The two continued their discussion, debating on whether the future couple will either have a boy or girl first.

"A girl and she'll be a Waterbender!"

"No, they'll have first a boy and he'll be a Firebender I will train myself!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Aged old cow!"

"Senile penguin!"

"Shut up, you two old buffoons!" came the enraged voice of Gran-Gran, giving them each a slap at the back of their necks.

_Here, in reparation of my broken promise, I have posted two chapters. I hope you enjoy the two chappies! It seems that Jing and Iroh have become the devious matchmakers for this story, but fear not, if you don't like the idea or think it is too common. Their role as matchmakers will end pretty soon, but I will not spoil the surprise by saying when. However, if you do like this situation, please tell me. Thankies! Your reviews have helped me a lot! Love y'all!_

**Rienne ;p **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But I do own this cool Batgirl mask I still use today.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Firebending and Earmuffs**

"Get up!"

The first roar of the morning reached Zuko's ears. He stirred slowly but didn't get up. Instead, he rolled over, lifting the fur sheets higher to his head.

"Just five more minutes, Uncle Iroh. Tell those impatient generals to wait. Offer them some ginseng tea…" he muttered drowsily.

Katara gritted her teeth, totally annoyed at the guy and the nerve of him to—

"I said 'get up' and when I say 'get up', you GET UP!" Katara grabbed the covers away from his body, so Zuko lay on the bed, shivering.

"UNCLE IROH!" Zuko yelled, now totally awake, until it registered to his brain whom the girl was in front of him.

"Oh, it's you," he said with complete indifference. "Can I get my blankets back now? I still want to sleep."

Katara fumed even more and Zuko swore he saw _flames_ erupting from her nostrils. _But she isn't a Firebender, so how was that possible? The only thing that could come out of her nose, being a pathetic Waterbender, would be snot and mucus. _

"I'm sorry to have disturbed His Highness's peaceful slumber," began Katara bitingly, trying to calm down or this infuriating king would have his untimely death by drowning. "But your uncle suggested that you get off your lazy ass and train or whatever for today, seeing as you've fully recuperated from your fever."

"Tell Uncle Iroh I'm enjoying myself, finally having the rest I deserve and want to rest some more," he ordered, as if he were talking to a slave and not the chieftess of the tribe.

At this, Katara snapped.

"You are so annoying!" she yelled in complete fury. "Let me tell you, king or no king, you are still a guest in my tribe and your safety rests in my hands, even if the whole army of the Fire Nation is outside. Furthermore, this is my room you're crashing into, and I have had to endure two nights making myself comfortable in a chaise lounge in my office.

"I've just had enough of you! First, you took my room from me, insult my cooking, treat me like one of your damn slaves, and even have the nerve to insult my Waterbending skills! I am the chieftess of this tribe you're stepping, eating, sleeping into! I love Aang and Sokka dearly and have regarded Uncle Iroh as a close friend right now, and if it weren't for them and the good of my people, I would have never put up with you. Now, if only Uncle Iroh hadn't practically begged for me to make up with you I would have never come here in the first place and leave you sleeping like the overgrown baby you are."

Now it was Zuko's turn to snap. He stood up and faced her angrily.

"Why, did I ask for this room, did I ask for you to take care of me, did I ask for you to be at least on 'civil terms' with me? I never wanted all of this—this shabby shack you call a house," he indicated the room, "your putrid cooking and most of all, putting up with a nagging, irritating girl like you. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend. No man would ever have the stomach to live with you for the rest of their miserable lives."

"Don't you dare put my private life in this argument! And what about you, you don't have a girlfriend, either, because women actually have eyes and they can see the boorishness and arrogance they'd rather not live the rest of their lives with. And moreover, if you don't like my house, my cooking and me so much, why have you stayed here? Why didn't you just get on your stupid boat and leave?"

"It's not a boat, it's a ship! Uncle Iroh…it seems that you're getting familiar with my relative, aren't you?"

"It was Iroh himself who asked me to call him that, and I have!"

Their faces were mere inches from one another's, their breaths haggard from all that shouting at early morning. Zuko and Katara were both controlling themselves, lest they destroy the whole South Pole with a fierce bending battle at the wee hours of the morning. Steams escaped from their mouths as they breathed levelly. Cerulean eyes were locked with golden ones, both sets of eyes registering fury, rage, contempt, irritation, and loathing.

Zuko noticed slightly that the girl had grown taller, and last year, when he last saw her, she barely came up to his chin, but now their eyes were almost level. _Must be those three-inch heels women favor so much. How they can stand that agony of walking around it all day is beyond me…._ Seeing her face up close made him note the smoothness of the creamy brown skin, its pimple free-ness, and how her eyes stood brightly against that face.

----------

Katara noticed how Zuko's eyes softened as it scanned her face, and the slight tremor that shook his body when he stared at the oceanic depths of her eyes. _He must be getting a cold, good for him_, she thought sadistically, enjoying the thought that his fever was coming back. However, Katara banished the thought. No, she wasn't that sadistic to wish the man his sickness back.

Being so near to him made Katara conscious of her own femininity and how she reacted whenever a man as imposing and—majestic—as Lord Zuko. She became fully aware of how their faces were so close and how their lips merely four inches apart. But this near, dare she say it—intimate—contact with him provoked a feeling that she would have never thought she'd feel at this point in her life, being just fifteen and all.

All fury vanished from their eyes as they turned into searching, observing ones. Katara saw how the paleness of his skin made the scar on his left eye stand out, a mark of how much he held on to his torrid past when he refused to have it treated. The oval-ness of his head was quite ridiculous, but his strong jaw made up for that. A year ago, he had the look of a desperate, angry man, but now he had the look of a very much matured and satisfied man. He was a man no woman would pass up easily and someone, she knows, who's very hard to fall in love with.

His lips were pale from the cold of the place, but even she felt the pallor of her own skin when she saw that the loathing in his eyes were replaced by an oddly amused look.

_What is he so amused about?_

----------

"There you two are!" said Iroh genially, coming into the room with Jing. "Oh dear, have we interrupted something?" but his happy tone betrayed the impassiveness of his face.

Immediately, the faint spell lifted and the two teenagers were able to pull their heads. Conscious of how their position might have looked like to the two elderly men and how they were sizing up one another in a more than what is appropriate manner, they blushed furiously, something you don't see in Zuko's face everyday. Katara and Zuko jumped from one another and stayed ten feet apart.

"We…we were just having an argument," said Zuko finally, unable to stand the grinning of Iroh and Jing. "This stupid girl had the nerve to tell me that I am an unrefined king—"

"Which you truly are," Katara snapped.

"Shut up, woman." Zuko didn't want to lose his temper again, not in front of Iroh or he'll start again with his proverbs about not aiming fireballs at women.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

Iroh and Jing cleared their throats loudly.

"Lord Zuko, it's such a wonderful day out, and I have asked Lady Katara to tour you around the their tribe. It's such a refreshing trip, you'll see, and you need to stretch your legs for a bit."

"Uncle, I have no time for a stupid field trip. Call the men, we'll leave this forsaken place at once!" The two didn't catch how Iroh referred to Katara as 'Lady Katara' as if she were royalty.

"Good riddance!"

Iroh was about to say something when a Fire Nation guard entered, and after bowing respectfully to the four, said in an officious voice, "My apologies in interrupting you, Your Grace, but there has been a problem with the ship."

"What happened? Did the boiler room explode?" asked Zuko, in his voice all the exhaustion and exasperation he felt.

"Not exactly, sir." He took a sidelong glance to Iroh, unsure if he should go on, but Iroh nodded, egging him on. "The…the steam engine exploded and well, now, it will take at least a month to get back into working order."

"A month!" Zuko was unable to get a hold of himself and fire was already circling in his hands.

"Y-Yes, sir. We have already sent a messenger back to the Capital, asking for a technician, additional supplies, and a rescue ship. The rescue ship will arrive in two weeks."

Zuko sat back on the bed. "Tell the messenger that I want the fastest ship to come here. I want the ship in here in a week. No excuses. You're dismissed."

"But sir, our ship is already the fastest on in the navy."

"Well, they'll just have to make the other ships faster than it, don't they?"

The soldier gulped. He hated it when the Lord becomes all fiery and angry. What got in his pants? He glanced briefly at the pretty chieftess. Of course he should have known. Not wanting to stick around and get burned by their king on his first month on the job, he spoke.

"Yes, sir, I'll go do it right now!" With that he bowed and left, hurriedly.

"What a coincidence!" said Iroh happily, clapping his hands together. "Now we can stay here! Come on, let's all have some of Gran-Gran's refreshing ginseng tea before you two get on with the tour."

"Why me? Why?" Zuko buried his face in his hands, the look of a man in utter defeat. "I should have never come here. I should have never listened to the old coot, I should have never…." He mumbled something unintelligibly.

"What was that, Zuko?" asked Iroh, craning his head to the distressed king.

"Nothing." Though what he said was, "I should have never expected to find what I wanted to find here."

----------

"This is the clinic and that building right beside it is the herbs and medicines store," said Katara stoically. She and Zuko were outside, thanks to the forceful insistence of Iroh and Jing. She looked at Zuko who was trying is damnedest to keep from shivering. Katara laughed silently.

Zuko was already wearing his thickest armor and clothing but it wouldn't drive away the damn chill.

"Must you go on like that forever?" asked Zuko with a groan. He noticed the uneasy and reproaching stares the villagers were giving him. "What's up with them?"

"To answer your first question, it's because your Uncle asked me to tour you and I believe what I do is touring a _guest_ in our village. On the second one, it's because the last time Fire Nation people came to our tribe, it was to cause destruction and chaos." She didn't have to add, 'including the death of my mother.' It caused her too much pain to remember that his people killed and tortured her mother. And here she was, walking and touring their king.

That shut Zuko up.

"Plus, the people don't trust you with me."

"Why the hell is that?"

"Like I've said before, they're still wary of the Fire Nation people, although your soldiers are doing a better job at being friendly to them than you are. And they think that you might do something to me when…forget it." She had talked to a friend yesterday and expressed her feelings about Katara being with such a man as Zuko. She said that half the village believed that there was something going on between them.

"And why would they think that way?" Katara had retorted, blushing.

"Mr. Jing said that when you were away, you had many brushes with him, and besides Sokka and Aang, he's the only man you've given that much attention to." Katara noticed the slight edge in her voice when she said that.

"Look, I'm sorry about your brother and all, but I can't just—"

"It's okay, he's gotten over it. But I warn you, Katara, don't get too close to him. He might harm you in more ways than you can imagine."

"When we're alone?" Zuko snorted, making Katara jump back to reality. "Believe me, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole." He brushed past her and walked forward.

Katara breathed heavily but managed to control herself. She didn't want to argue with this man in public. She took a deep sigh and followed him.

"Katara!" a little voice called her and made her look behind. "Katara!"

A pair of little legs came running towards her and Katara noticed that it was Fei.

"Mom said I could go out today and come and play with you. I can, can't I?"

Katara kneeled down to the height of the child and ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have something to do today. I have to tour our guest around the village. Later this afternoon, if I have some time, I'll play with you."

Fei frowned and her lower lip wobbled. "But…I was sick and I couldn't play and now when I could play you said you can't."

"I'm really sorry…."

But immediately, Fei's face lighted up. "Okay, so I can't play with you, but can I meet our guest?"

"Sure." Katara stood up and saw Zuko nearby, staring at her with narrowed, calculating eyes. "He's the man over there, Fei, the one in the red parka. Would you like to go and introduce yourself?" She hoped that by seeing Zuko's nasty face the child would shake her head and run off. Katara doesn't know if Zuko had patience with children; he might throw a fireball at her when annoyed by her probing.

But Fei was interested. "I want to meet him."

Resigned, Katara took the child by the hand and led her to Zuko, who was standing with his arms crossed.

"Zuko, I'd like you too meet a friend of mine. Fei, this is Fire Lord Zuko, and Zuko this is Fei."

Fei stared up at Zuko with wide, interested eyes. "You're a king?"

"Yeah, I am, little girl." Zuko unfolded his arms and bent down to the little girl. He had some sort of experience with little children, as he's visited a few orphanages during his tour of the nations. He was used to the awe and fright the children gave him when they knew he was a king. Fright and hostility mostly from those children who were orphaned by Fire Nation soldiers.

"Cool! I have never met a king before! Are you from the Fire Nation? Are you a Firebender? Will you show me some cool bending tricks?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes, I am from the Fire Nation and I am a master Firebender. And I'll only give you one demonstration of my awesome abilities."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then. Show me."

Zuko clenched his fist and then slowly opened it, revealing a small, fiery rose. It was made from flames yet it held such elegance and beauty that even Katara wanted to clap along with Fei.

"That was awesome!"

"I told you."

"Can you also show it to my friends? Grandpa Iroh came yesterday and showed us some tricks, too."

"Fine," said Zuko grudgingly, unable to say a flat no to that cute little face. He straightened up. "But just once, okay?"

"Okay!"

Fei grabbed Zuko's hand and led him to the end of the village, near the sea. The three saw a group of small children playing games with snow forts.

"Everyone!" Fei called and the other kids stopped and ran to her.

"You're okay!" a girl remarked.

"Yeah, I am. Anyway, everyone, I would like you to meet Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation."

The children eyed him with a mix of wonderment and apprehension then began whispering to themselves.

"Fei, come here," one of the larger boys called and Fei went obediently and they moved away from Zuko and Katara and began huddled in a circle, their voices drowned by the arctic wind.

"What are they talking about?" Zuko asked Katara but she shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Fine, then," another boy piped up, his head breaking from the circle. "Show us your skills!"

The children crowded around him except for one boy who remained at a distance.

Zuko clapped his hands together and a small flame erupted form his palms. He held the fire in his one hand and clapped again. But when his hands parted, a small flaming phoenix appeared and he held it out for the kids to see.

A girl attempted to reach out and touch it, but Zuko drew away. "Don't. it looks pretty, but it can harm you. You don't want to burn your hands, do you?"

The kids immediately hid their hands in their pockets and Zuko extinguished the flame. The group clapped.

Zuko gave them a slight, forced smile but it satisfied them all.

"Fire is dangerous," spoke up the boy who kept his distance from Zuko. "It can kill you and burn you like hell. It can never be regarded as something pretty. It keeps us warm but when too close, it can kill you."

"Jiro!" exclaimed Katara. "That is foul language!"

"I don't care!" Jiro yelled and ran off.

"He's right," asserted Zuko, shrugging nonchalantly. "So take care when you use fire."

The children nodded and after thanking him, went off to play again.

"I'm sorry about that," said Katara sadly as they went back to the village for some lunch. "Jiro lost his father, mother, grandma and sister when the Fire Nation attacked here. he was left alone and has a bitterness for Firebenders or anything to do with the Fire Nation."

"Just like your brother, isn't it?" Zuko commented dryly.

"Yes, but Sokka has come to terms to at least be civil with the Fire Nation people for the good of our people."

"Tell me something."

"What is it?"

"Do you blame me for what happened to your mother?"

Katara was taken aback by the sudden bluntness but she thought about it. Slowly, she shook her head. "You had nothing to do with it. I can't blame you for something you yourself hadn't done. I can't live with myself knowing that I'm blaming you for something you were in no part of. Forgive me if I say this, but…."

"It's my father you feel angry at."

Katara nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter. He's gone, the Avatar's beaten him, and I've gone back to my home and made king. I'm happy with my life."

Suddenly, another chilly wind blew and it caused Zuko to shiver.

"I hate this cold weather!"

Katara laughed softly, removed her earmuffs and placed them on Zuko's ears.

"What the—"

"Keep them on. You'll find yourself warmer."

"What about you?" He really was starting to feel warmer.

"I'm good. I'm used to this weather, unlike you…. Will you stand one more of my putrid cooking, as you put it, and have lunch with us or would you rather go back to your ship?"

In truth, Zuko was already becoming used to the strange dishes Katara was serving him the past few days, but he needed to oversee the ship. God knows what's been happening there when he was sick.

"I need to go back to the ship. I need to see what happened to that steam engine. But if Gran-Gran makes those little pastries again, save me a whole plate."

Katara laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zuko demanded.

"Now you're the one who's getting familiar with my relative. It is interesting to note that with her allowing you to call her like that means that she's grown fond of you. Watch out, or she'll be adopting you!"

"Shut up!" He turned. The thought of having to live in this deserted wasteland gave him shivers that didn't have anything to do with the cold. "I'm going. Bye, then. I'll come back after a few hours."

"Okay." _I'll be waiting.

* * *

_

_Now, this chapter is really long. Ten pages! Took me three hours, but I had a lot of toilet and snack breaks, so…. I hope you liked this chapter. The Zutaraness isn't what I had promised, but I hope it was adequate. I didn't want the two to rush into things; I wanted them to fall for each other so subtly that…. Forget it. Wouldn't want to give anything away. **Review,** please! I'll update faster when I get plenty of reviews. I just love all of your reviews!_

_And yes, I'll be making a short competition just for fun and because I'm bored and I don't know what the answer is to the second question. Don't care if you think this is pathetic or overused. Just answer one of the questions below through a review and the winner will get to choose what special 'thing' Zuko will give Katara as a present and have an entire chapter dedicated to him/her. Even if the winner decides he/she wants Zuko to give Katara an extra-revealing negligee. Just as long as the 'thing' is an item and will not in ANY WAY ruin their relationship. _

_The question is: _

**What question will you ask the character/s of Avatar: The Last Airbender when given a chance to meet them? **

_Or if you think that the question is cliche, then answer this one: _

**What would you imagine Zuko and/or Katara saying/doing when they profess their love for one another? Make it short, sweet, and oh-so Zutara-y. **(_I really need help on this one. I'm not a very romantic person and I haven't fallen for anybody yet, so I wouldn't know how to confess.)_

_Got that? Now, dust off your neurons and start thinking. _

_Contest ends February 13, 2006. Winner will be notified through later chapters. Winner will be chosen by an impartial judge and not the author._

**Rienne ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have killed Lord Ozai long ago for giving Zuko that horrible scar…but he's still cute….drools

* * *

**(…) _- Indicate Katara's subconscious

* * *

_** **CHAPTER 7: Penguin Slides**

"Oh, look over there, Zuko," said Katara with a sense of excitement, pointing to a small hill at the distance. "They're playing penguin slides! Come on, let's join them!"

"What are penguin—" Zuko started to say, but Katara already got hold of his mittened hand and was leading him to the hill. They saw some kids around the age of ten to twelve, trying to catch some penguins and using them to slide down the snow hill.

"It's a game Aang taught us," explained Katara, scanning the area for a free penguin. "You just catch a penguin and use it to slide down the hill. It's really fun, kind of like a toboggan, but a bit more extreme. I almost died when I first tried it. Let's go look for a penguin, then."

"I will not," snapped Zuko, folding his arms. "This is a purely juvenile activity and I'd rather do something more productive, if you don't mind. Unlike you, I take my responsibilities of governing a country very seriously."

"Don't be such a stuffy prick," replied Katara calmly. "Come on, your uncle told me that you almost never rest or have any fun. All you think about is your nation and Firebending. Don't you even have a life?"

"I have."

"Yes, and it revolves around your country. I do my duties and responsibilities to the people and still get some time off. Haven't you heard of, 'All work and no play makes Zuko a dull boy?' Can't you even thank the heavens for your ship breaking down? At least you get to have some rest. And besides, Uncle Iroh said that you don't have anymore work left, so he asked me to continue your tour of the village and nearby places." Her hands were on her hips now.

Zuko grumbled viciously. He knew he should have never left his ship. Iroh had nagged him constantly that night about not having time for himself anymore, and interacting with the children yesterday was about the most fun he had for years.

"You need some socialization and some time off," Iroh had said, sipping his tea. "If you don't, you'll find yourself going crazy with all that stress you've put on your shoulders and find what's left of your hair going white at the age of twenty."

"I don't have time to fool around!" barked Zuko, slamming his fist on the table. "There are many things needed to be done! I'll take the time off when everything's okay!"

"And that will happen in the next decade," answered Iroh calmly. "The damage is too great…I'm sure you yourself understand that as well."

"That's why I don't want to slack off. What will the people think when their king is some lazy ass?"

"They will no think less of you if you do have moments of complete entertainment. You're still a teenager, after all. Just relax and enjoy what's left of your younger days. The wonderful Miss Katara will be glad to accompany you around their village."

Zuko looked at his uncle closely. "You know," he drawled, leaning back in his chair, "I've noticed that you are really getting close with that girl and you always seem to be pushing us together. What's the deal with that, _uncle_?"

Iroh put down his cup on the table peacefully, his face not betraying any emotions he felt.

"You are very sharp, my nephew, but I'm afraid you got me all wrong. You see, Miss Katara happens to be the release you need in your hectic life. She's free-willed, strong, smart, affectionate, and fun. Who wouldn't want to be with a girl like her? If I were only years younger, I wouldn't think twice of asking her to be my bride. Plus, you need to be on her good side, like I've told you."

Zuko's ears flamed when he got the gist of what Iroh was implying.

"I will not, repeat, will not associate myself or even think of marrying that peasant," stormed Zuko.

"She's not a peasant anymore."

"And why would she be glad to accompany me, as you say? She hates my guts."

"And that is your own doing. It's not too late to change that."

"Here, Zuko, I caught one," yelled Katara excitedly, holding up a fat penguin. Zuko shook his head and woke up, seeing the smiling girl in front of him. He took a step back when he realized that she was close—dangerously close and almost at his personal space.

"So?" He tried to sound bored and uncaring.

"So, it means we can play," she said as if talking to a three-year-old.

Zuko sighed and resigned himself to whatever will happen in the next few minutes as Katara lead him to the top.

"You do it like this," instructed Katara as she lay the penguin in the snow facedown. "Sorry, little buddy," she cooed to the penguin and it gave a small sound. She sat on the back of the penguin, thankful that she wore her boots and pants today. "And then, this!"

Katara made a small move and the penguin began to slide down the hill in a fast speed, sending snow behind them as they made their way down. Zuko watched with keen interest, though he tried to hide it, but as Katara was about to land at the base, he sensed something was wrong and something wrong _did_ happen.

A small boy in a blue parka was chasing after a penguin and had the bad luck of slipping and falling down on his face, at the exact same spot where Katara was about to land.

"Get away from there!" screamed Zuko and with speed he acquired through years of hard training, he grabbed a penguin from the kid behind him and slid down the hill, maneuvering his way to go beside Katara.

"NO!" Katara was about to scream as they were a few seconds from collision but Zuko got hold of her in time to steer her and the penguin away from the fallen child. They landed in a soft snow bank a few feet away from the boy.

"Ouch," said Katara as she tried to get up, and noticed the very awkward position she was in. Zuko was below her, his arm never leaving her slim waist since he caught her. He was staring at her, transfixed, as if he just saw something scary yet…how can she put it into words? There was _amusement_ in his eyes, and yes, fear.

"I'm sorry." Katara scrambled up and holding out her hand to pull Zuko up. Zuko raised his remaining eyebrow but didn't accept the hand she offered and got up on his own. Katara looked affronted.

"Katara!" called a girl from the distance. The two teens looked up and saw Fei at the top of the snow hill. "Are you and Lord Zuko okay?"

"We're fine, Fei! Zuko saved me!"

"Be careful next time!"

"I will!"

When Fei was satisfied that her friend was okay, she returned back to her group.

Katara faced Zuko shyly.

"Um, Zuko…thank you."

"Whatever, but you could have seriously hurt that kid. Fortunately for you, I was there and you both were saved. At least you know that such imbecilic games are not worth your time. You should just leave those to children, who have nothing better to do than drool and ask their parents if the food is ready," he jeered with all his arrogance, making Katara more angry than grateful.

"I know that what I did was childish, but you didn't have to say it that way! You make it sound as if I'm a childish moron and not fit to be the chieftess of this tribe!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Zuko used all his effort to sound calm, but even he was atthe point of breaking. Never did such a woman scream at him like that and do it almost everyday since he came to the South Pole. "You should leave the governing to real men like me. Your brother would do a far more satisfactory job than you can."

Katara didn't spend time in thinking what she was doing. Her hand raced faster than her mind and it was until she felt the sting on the palm of her hand coming in forceful contact with Zuko's face did she realize what she had done.

Zuko faced her with satanic eyes that were full of spite and fierceness that Katara wanted to melt on the spot. He grabbed her arm in such a tight grip that she cried in pain, but his other hand silenced her. She glanced at the direction of the children and tried to scream to them, but they were all to engrossed in their own activities to pay attention to what others were doing. He dragged her to a small cave at the corner of the village where no one could see or hear them.

"What are you—"

Before she could act, Zuko had slammed her into the cave wall, his hand twisting her arm behind her back.

"I will show you how I treat insolent bitches like you!" he raised a fiery hand and was about to attack her but he stopped when the fire was mere centimeters from her face. The flame was gone and he took her chin and made her look up at him, letting her see the pure contempt etched on his face. Katara had never seen him look so demonic that she almost screamed in fear, thinking what he might do to her.

"Chieftess or not," he said slowly in cold fury, as if trying to hold onto himself with all the control he had, and seeing the tears forming on her pale sapphire eyes, "I will punish you for what you did. I have never been humiliated like that before in my life, especially by someone in your level. I don't care if another war will start because of this. I'm prepared to fight."

"You wouldn't dare…" she began, but Zuko screamed for her to keep quiet and she obediently closed her mouth.

"And now, I'll show you the worst punishment you could ever have. Would you like to hear what it is?" The look of scorn did not leave his face, but there was a strange gleam in his eyes that Katara couldn't place.

Katara stared at him, horror and panic in every fiber of her being. Her mind reeled, thinking about what he was going to do. Will he kill her, scar her with his flames?

But before she could open her mouth to protest, his arms went around her in a strong squeeze, crushing her slender body to his hard-muscled one. It was like crushing into rock.

"Look at me," he ordered and she was compelled to look up. When she did, his mouth came crashing down into hers, giving her a kiss that was more pain than pleasure. His rough lips were brutal in its claiming of her own soft ones as he strove to make her suffer in his arms. He moved violently against her, trying to make her open her mouth and when, finally beaten, Katara obeyed, he delved inside her, tasting her sweet warmth.

But as his kiss deepened, she felt that his arms were no longer chaining her to him, but rather embracing her with gentleness and his kiss didn't feel as offensive as before. However, Katara knew she had imagined it because Zuko was already detaching himself from her and throwing her back into the stone wall.

He faced her.

"If you ever dare to humiliate me again, the next punishment won't be so easy. If you like that kiss, keep on annoying me, but if you don't, which I really doubt, then you stick to your business and I'll stick with mine. Got it?"

He threw her one more contemptuous look and exited the cave.

Katara's knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor, trembling violently as her fingers traced her lips, which were still swollen from the contact. She wiped her lips angrily with the sleeve of her parka and felt like vomiting.

_That was so gross! How dare he do that to me? I need a whole room of barf bags! _

**_But would you rather he kill you? _**Asked a part of her.

_Of course not, but he harassed me!  
_

**_Which you clearly enjoyed, admit it. Deep in your heart, you did enjoy it. _**

_It was my first kiss…and when I wanted to give it to someone I really loved, my dream man, he comes in and takes it. The bastard!_

_**It's too late to do anything now, and you can't tell anyone about it. Trouble will follow if you do.**_

_I know._

She got up, though still a bit shaken. She decided not to tell anyone, mainly because how would it look like? She couldn't just go home and say:

"_Gran-Gran, Uncle Jing. You see, today, Zuko and I went for penguin slides but I had some trouble and he saved me. I said thanks, of course, but he insulted me. So, I slapped him in the face. He got angry with me and as punishment, he kissed me. Now, I want to declare war against the Fire Nation. Gran-Gran, please write to King Bumi and tell him to attack Zuko's country at my signal, okay?"_

It was just too stupid, and instead of symphatizing with her, Mr. Jing would jump up in joy and demand that she and Zuko get married at once because Zuko already 'touched' her.

_Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Crap, now that kiss and his fucking masculinity are all I've got in my head right now. Damn him to hell! I hate you, Fire Lord Zuko! Why didn't you continue that kiss? You left me hanging!_

----------

_What the HELL did I DO? _Zuko yelled furiously inside of him when he got back to the safety of his room on his ship. _What devil made me do it? What possessed me and made me kiss that disgusting girl? Why didn't I just kill her? _There were a number of punishments he could giver her, but when she looked up at him, all he could think about was how pale her lips became from fear of him and he...

Zuko punched his fist on the wall with all his strength.

_What's happening to me? I know it; I'm getting too soft for my own good. _But his mind went back to the moment before he broke apart from her.

_I was about to give her a **real** kiss…what the fuck came over me? Why did she have to look so damn tempting even when crying and afraid? Stupid hormones…stupid puberty, stupid adolescent emotions, stupid girl…. _

"Zuko, I heard some noise, what's going on here?" Iroh came inside his room, worry on his face.

"It's nothing," Zuko snapped and dropped himself on the bed.

Iroh saw the agitation on his nephew's face and nodded.

"I'll leave you alone, then." He went for the door, but before he went out, he said behind him, "A word of advice, Zuko. Before you get out of this room, I suggest you put some ice on that nasty red mark on your face and wipe off that lipstick. What would the soldiers think when they see their leader wearing cosmetics?"

"Get out!" Zuko grabbed the candleholder by his bedside and threw it to the door Iroh closed quickly. He wiped off the lipstick on his lips with his pillow.

_Why does she even wear cosmetics? I need a bath…a long, cold one that will put some sense into me…. Where can I get some ice? _

----------

"My friend, our plan is working very well," declared Iroh, nodding happily to Jing.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Jing, unable to send away the sight of Katara so depressed when she came home a few minutes ago.

"My nephew already made the first move! I just saw the irrefutable evidence!"

"So that was why Katara was…."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"All right, phase two is up next."

"I'm ready."

* * *

_O.o What are Iroh and Jing up to next? I hope you had fun reading this, 'cause I did when I wrote this. I didn't want the two to get all so mushy and stuff so soon, but I just couldn't resist, so sue me. _

_It's a mark of how naïve I am when during the part where I describe Zuko and Katara kissing that I had to interview five people who at least know what it feels like to be kissed. I have absolutely no clue. So make my research worthwhile and send me a lot of your beautiful reviews whether you like this chapter or not. Out of the 150+ people who read the last chapter, only three or four reviewed. That makes me so sad…. And from now on, I will decrease the Zutaraness and make the two suffer! Heheheheh…just kidding, I love you, my readers and reviewers, too much to do that. Now, on your mark, get set, **REVIEW**!_

**Rienne ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm sick of writing disclaimers…. Zuko is still very cute and sexy. Whoever agrees with me, raise your left foot.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Multiplying Chills**

"I told you that they should leave our village—now!" Katara half-yelled to Jing that cold morning. Jing, Gran-Gran, and she were in her office, having a heated debate, mostly from Katara and Jing. The chieftess wanted Zuko and his stupid ship to leave, but the wizened old man wouldn't hear of it.

"Look, Katara, they can't leave our ports until their ship is fixed or the ship they called for is here," Jing explained calmly, though he also was starting to feel annoyed.

"They have to leave…" the fifteen-year-old almost wailed.

"Katara, seriously," Gran-Gran finally broke her silence. "I have no idea what's gotten into you all of a sudden and made them want to leave. The soldiers are pretty nice and they have not bothered anyone. They keep to themselves and they socialize a bit. Plus, the revenue they've given this tribe is great with almost all of them buying our products."

"Yes." Jing nodded. "Why do you want them to leave so suddenly?"

"It's because…." How could Katara say the reason she wanted them to leave was because she hated for that spoiled king to be so near? She wanted him as far away as humanly possible. But how to tell the two elders? She just couldn't say that she wanted them to go because Zuko kissed her…. Memories of yesterday's kiss haunted her all night and the horrible eye bags under her blue eyes proved that she wasn't able to sleep last night as the only thing in her head was how Zuko's lips felt like when crashed upon hers…. She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away.

Jing and Gran-Gran noticed Katara's hesitation. They both knew that this was something she couldn't spit out easily, not yet anyway.

"Katara, we just couldn't kick them out of here, you know that," said Jing. "They have done nothing to us to merit this kind of treatment from us. We just have to wait until they're ready to leave."

"But…."

"No buts." There was finality in his tone that Katara just gave up and slumped back in her seat. Jing saw her surrender and he and Gran-Gran left the room.

_Now how am I going to face him after what happened? But then again, why am I the one thinking that way? He should be ashamed because **he** was the one who took advantage of **me**. That's it; I'm definitely showing my face again to him and show him I'm not affected by what happened yesterday…. But, damn it all! **WHY IN THE FIRST PLACE AM I AFFECTED?**_

Disgusted at herself, Katara got up from her seat and went outside. Her feet stomped on the fresh snow and she barely noticed where she was going as her mind drifted. It was until noise had interrupted her thinking that she took notice of her surroundings. In horror she realized that she was at the port, standing in front of Zuko's ship.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

"Hey, miss, whatcha doin' here?" asked a Fire Nation guard. "A lovely little girl like you shouldn' be in playces lyk dis. Now go off before sumone hir tries to take you into bed."

Katara stared at the burly man in shock. He, apparently, was guarding the ship from any intruders from the tribe.

"I…I'm sorry, I guess I wandered off…." Katara stammered before turning on her heel and going back to the safety of her house.

Katara collapsed on her bed the second she got back.

_I'm really confused…. What is this I'm feeling? It's kind of like what I felt with Haru and Jet, but somehow, it's more painful…._

"Katara, come outside," called Gran-Gran, knocking behind her door. "We have some visitors."

"Fine," Katara grumbled, getting up and fixing herself in front of the mirror; her fur blankets seriously mussed up her bun and her pearl comb was askew. After a few seconds of haphazardly trying to fix her hair, she went out to the tea room where they accept their guests.

"I'm here," said Katara as she went inside. To her surprise, the guests were the last people—person—she wanted to see: Iroh and _Zuko_. She stayed glued to the floor, her eyes wide as saucers as she stared at the man who had brutally and brazenly taken her first kiss. Memories of that kiss came flooding to her brain and it took Jing's loud fake cough to get her back to earth.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," Katara apologized, taking a seat—far, far away from Zuko and avoiding looking at him in any way. "I just remembered something that I needed to do after this."

"Then we better make this short, don't we?" remarked Iroh pleasantly, accepting the teacup Gran-Gran proffered.

Katara blushed. "I didn't mean it that way…."

"That's all right, child," said Iroh, nodding, saving Katara from further embarrassment. Katara smiled at him and mouthed a silent thank you while Zuko looked away irritably.

"Honestly, Uncle, I have no idea why we came here," stated Zuko tetchily. "I could be back at the ship doing something…something else."

"Patience, Zuko," reprimanded Iroh lightly. He faced the three water tribesmen. "We came here to say our goodbyes, as it is time to leave for our ship has been repaired. We were just missing a screw. We thought it proper to leave you some gifts to show our appreciation for letting us stay here as long as we needed."

"That isn't necessary," replied Katara graciously, the diplomat in her resurfacing again as she tried to ignore Zuko's stares. "We are happy to have you here and you've already done much to our village."

"My dear, you were the ones who have been helpful."

"But you were the ones bringing in these profits for our people. Our lives will have improved greatly after the trade is accomplished."

Iroh just nodded; he knew that arguing with Katara would be futile.

"Very well, then, but you still will receive our gifts, won't you?"

As Katara opened her mouth, Zuko cut in harshly.

"Just accept what we're giving you and be done with it, girl! I have better things to do!"

Katara glared at him viciously but she was not the only one; Iroh, Jing, and Gran-Gran glowered at him as well. He muttered something under his breath and walked out of the room.

Iroh shook his head sadly. "You must forgive him. He has been through too much stress. He gets angry easily and I cannot control him. He's been like that since yesterday. I wonder why." He threw Katara a look but Katara must have imagined it because he was speaking again, this time it was directed to Jing and Gran-Gran.

_Yeah, I wonder why as well…gets angry easily…that's the understatement of the year. He was as mad as hell yesterday and I'm lucky to be alive_, thought Katara dryly.

"Well, as this, er, meeting is over and the king walked out on us, I wish to be excused and get out for a while. I need some air." Katara stood up from her seat.

"Sure, child, take as much time as you want. You look like you need it," said Jing.

Katara went back to the cave where Zuko took her yesterday. She needed to pull back her thoughts—they were distracting her too much from her work. She needed a place that will remind her strongly of that moment and will make her immune to those weird emotions she was feeling lately. And what better place would that be where it all happened?

She went inside the dark cave, the light from the opening more than enough to help her navigate without her tripping or bumping into large rocks. Gran-Gran and Jing would wonder why she had mud all over her immaculate blue robes when she said she was only taking a walk, not mud-wrestle with some gorilla.

She stood on the same spot where he gave her the punishing kiss. She closed her eyes and relived the moment: how strong Zuko's grip was on her slender form, how he gave that kiss, how she responded….

"Done with your daydreaming, girl?" asked a voice behind her. It was the last voice she wanted to hear; the voice of Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" Katara demanded, turning around and seeing Zuko leaning lazily on a huge boulder. She had to admit he looked pretty good—okay, he looked pretty hot—leaning like that.

"I should be asking you that," he retorted, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of the cave as if avoiding her gaze.

_What, I look that horrible to him?_

"I was here…to think…I needed a quiet place and this is the only one I could find. What about you?"

"I also needed a quiet place to think. It's noisy as hell in that ship. Now, leave. I was here first."

"Who are you to tell me to go? This is my territory! For all I know, you came here after I did. You were always sneaky in your ways, just like the time you tried to capture Aang."

"I was here first," he repeated, stressing every word. He gave her a stare that was neither menacing nor gentle yet it gave Katara the chills. "I saw you almost slip on that rock over there, clumsy peasant."

Katara charged towards to him and was about to give him another slap when Zuko caught her arm and brought it down painfully.

"You're not catching me off-guard again," he warned. "My cheek still stings from that contact yesterday. Though the second kind of contact was something I didn't mind, even if it was from a peasant like you."

All the blood went rushing up to her face and she knew Zuko was aware of the terrible flush that came on her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Having a fever?" Zuko taunted though he really knew why she blushed like that. His face came closer and he breathed into her ear, "You know, you should be thankful that I, Lord Zuko, was merciful enough to let you go after what you did…and you've gotta admit that what I gave you was the sweetest punishment ever. Maybe I should have let you slap me again so I have reason to kiss you for a second time."

All the headiness Katara felt from having Zuko so close to her and having his mouth near her ear and expelling a sweet, warm breath dissolved at his words. She tried to get out from his confining hold on her, while saying hotly, "I do not need your mercy, Lord Zuko. After what you did, all I want to do in my life is slap you back and forth until you die."

Zuko laughed. "As I am leaving tomorrow, would you mind giving me a memory?"

"Yeah, the memory of me smacking—"

But before she could say another word, Zuko had stolen another kiss from her. This time, it was not as brusque as before. It was filled with intense passion, yet still sought to punish. It was what Katara wanted in a kiss: fiery and ardent but she wished it was without force. His lips were warm and fired up not only her lips, but her whole body as well. Just as about she was to give up and succumb to his arms, he broke off and smiled.

"I knew you enjoyed that kiss." He smirked. "Nobody can resist me, not even you. Don't worry, girl, this is the last time you'll get to taste my lips. And rest assured that I don't want to associate with you anymore. I just wanted to see how you'd react to a different kiss. I'm just sorry that it was without what you girls want—love, isn't it?"

Katara was too dazed to take note of what he was saying, but she caught his last words and that shook her up.

"I never asked you to kiss me and I don't want to kiss you again. Not ever. You make me sick. Just thinking about kissing you wants to make me vomit to no end. I despise you and never want to see you again. Just leave!"

The words hardly left her mouth when Zuko gave her a small smirk, let go of her arms, and walked out.

"Don't worry; this is the last you'll ever see of me."

Katara sank to the hard floor of the cave once more after Zuko's kiss. It had such effect on her that made her weak-kneed. She hoped that the visit to the cave would clear her thoughts, but it left her into more turmoil. Her heartbeat was going crazy and everything else didn't matter. She looked at the opening of the cave and saw a small red dot disappearing into the distance.

_Zuko…I hate you. _

----------

"The plan is going very well. I saw them both enter the cave, dear friend," said the blue-robed man as he and his red-robed friend sat around a fire. Both were in the boiler room of the Fire Nation ship.

"I'm just sorry that we have to leave so soon, but my nephew is getting too much agitated and I'm afraid our plan might not work if they spend too much time with each other, with him being too hot-headed and all. The young lady is also getting uncomfortable. We better not push our luck," answered the red-robed man pensively.

"Yes, yes, I understand. We must separate them for a while to let them think _and then_…."

"I love your deviousness. Ever consider a post as a tactician in our army?"

"What do you need a tactician for? The war is over and the armies only serve as security for pissant robbers and vagabonds."

"Anyway, we could always contact each other by letters."

"Yes, let's give them around…six months."

"That sounds good. They say that separation works wonders."

"I feel that they are falling for each other. I just know it. My kneecaps say so."

"So does my tea-laden stomach. They say one word: Grandkids!"

They both stood up from their seats and did a dance reminiscent of Sokka's happy dance with their arms waving in the air. Only did they stop when a gurad came inside.

"I'm so sorry, General," the guard apologized, turning away, embarrassed.

"Mr. Fuko, let it be known that if word escapes of what has happened here, I will not rest until the culprit is known and his testicles boiled in stew," the red-robed man said seriously and it was all the blue-robed man could do not to laugh.

The gurad started and ran off, startling the whole ship with his screams of, "I love my balls! Don't let him take my testicles! I don't want to be castrated! Aiyeeee!"

The splashing sound of water broke the silence of the night.

* * *

_I'm not very much into fluff, so I hope that the fluff in this chapter is enough to satisfy you guys for a while. But the next chapters will be all, pure unadulterated Zutaraness! Okay, prove to me that you love me guys and…._

_**REVIEW!**_

_No reviews, no more fluffs for Zuko and Katara! I'll make Zuko pair up with Meng and Katara with…with…Haru, or Jet, or the cabbage vendor! _

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** I know I'm evil. But you still love me, right? Right? _

**Rienne ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Many thanks to my reviewers and readers! You've made my day so here's one for you...**

**regina star, k, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, kayko15, Monito, Zukoscute2, almostinsane, DemonDaughter, sunshine 60, Indiehippie, sweet-but-evil, Sukia Fire, Naomi, mnkyclmbr, Lionessmon, and Rashaka. **

**Not forgetting my readers who didn't have enough time to drop me a review, but still managed to read my story.**

**Love y'all!**

**And to answer Zukoscute2: I'm agateophobic.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 9: Invitation**

Katara walked around the deck of the ship, letting the cool breeze fan the wisps of her chestnut hair. Her azure eyes blinked at the vastness of the ocean, the clear blue pools that were her eyes mirroring the cerulean beauty of the water. As Katara took a step, the wind blew along the hem of her blue silk robes, making her look like a descending fairy.

Katara sighed as she took in her surroundings. She was aboard the Fire Nation Navy ship, the _Sea Flame_, which was courtesy of the infuriating current Fire Lord, Zuko.

She had received a letter a few days ago from the Council of Leaders, reminding her that a meeting would take place in a few weeks and her presence was greatly required. It was a small assembly of the various leaders of the nations and large tribes. Mainly, they bunch up together once a year, talking about the peace, and the progress of their nations among other things. Zuko and King Bumi were the ones who initiated this council only a month after the war was over. Zuko needed to know what damage had been caused by his kingdom and to what extent, so that he may lend a helping hand to those who suffered badly. King Bumi eagerly helped, seeing that the young man was more than willing to undo the mistakes his predecessors did. And so, the Council was born.

"I tell you, Katara, that this young man holds a lot of promise. He is not like the ones before him. He has something that their past kings don't have," King Bumi had said the last time she saw him.

"What does he have?" Katara asked softly.

"A heart."

_A heart, my ass_, Katara though sullenly. _What kind of man with a heart would just come up to you, insult you, harass you, and then threaten you after stealing your first kiss!_

So far, Katara had only been to the meeting once, when Sokka was still the chieftain. She had come as his advisor and right-hand. Aang had also come, as he is the Avatar and his opinion and presence was greatly needed by the leaders who were still awkward about meeting with a King of the nation that has for the past one-hundred year, pillaged and destroyed their people.

But Katara had loathed that first meeting at the Earth Nation's Palace. Many nobles and leaders mostly from the Fire Nation looked down at her and Sokka, in their minds wondering what two teenage beggars from an unknown tribe from the South Pole could possibly do to merit being in the presence of their lord. The leaders looked down on her more than they did Sokka, because she was just a girl. Most of the time, the ladies there scoffed at her, whispering behind feathered fans as she talked with some of the most powerful men in the world, including King Zuko. But under the quelling gaze of Fire Lord Zuko, King Bumi and a lot of other leaders who were close to her and her brother, they couldn't say anything out loud, at least not in their presence.

Katara went back to her room in the ship, bowing and nodding to the guards and soldiers who passed her way. As she went inside the spacious room, which was easily the best and biggest room in the ship, she sank to her bed. She stared around the room, wondering just how much they spent on preparing this room for her. A servant said told her that it took workers two months just preparing the all-blue room. The Fire Lord was adamant about making her feel comfortable in a ship of the Fire Nation and made sure that only the best was used for the furnishing. The servants were extra attentive to her, and a guard was always following her, though not too closely and she resented all that. It's not as if there was an attack coming to her soon.

At first, Katara didn't want to go to the Council and suggested that Jing take her place again, like he did last time. But the current King of the Southern Water Nation, King Rayzu, said that she needed to go as his wife was in bed and cannot make the trip to the Fire Nation where the upcoming meeting was going to be held. When Katara protested that Jing was enough to represent the whole of the Southern Water Nation, King Rayzu said that it was her that was needed there, for it would greatly offend some of the leaders—it would be her second time declining an invitation to the meetings and send someone else.

So, Katara had no choice but to accept the invitation. Jing had come along to be her right-hand and the tribe was left to the care of Gran-Gran. Katara felt bad about leaving her grandmother, but Gran-Gran was more than capable of taking care of the tribe for a month.

As soon as she said yes, Jing had sent a messenger to the Council, saying that they will be there. The messenger came back, aboard the _Sea Flame_, telling them the Fire Lord sent the ship for her. Katara thought it was just out of civility, but when she first stepped into the room where a servant indicated she would stay, she knew that Zuko dispatching the ship solely for her was more than that. He probably felt guilty for harassing her and this is the closest she'll ever come to a real apology from him. What, he thought that she was some materialistic girl and a lavish room with everything she ever needed at her beck and call would make her happy?

_Zuko…._ It's been six months since their last encounter at the cave. When he left the port, they refused to look at each other and Iroh and Jing did most of the goodbyes. She said a forced 'safe trip' and he a mumbled 'thanks.' That was the last time she heard him talk.

Katara got from bed and proceeded to the ornate bathroom. The Fire Nation people really did know the meaning of luxury: indoor plumbing, ivory and onyx marble facilities, gold-plated taps and towel racks, the softest and fluffiest towels, and every shampoo, soap, conditioner, lotion, and beauty products at her disposal.

She opened the taps and filled the tub with steaming water. She took off the pearl comb that held her bun and shook off her wavy chestnut hair. After slipping out of her robe and undies, she sank in the water, feeling as if she were massaged from head to foot.

After the relaxing bath, she put on a fluffy white dressing gown and made her way to the closet. Only one-third of the contents in the closet really belonged to her. The rest of the beautiful dresses, qipaos, and robes were again, a gift from Zuko. But it didn't mean that she couldn't afford expensive dresses. She could, now that her tribe was prospering, but she opted to spend her money in the developing of the lives of her people, and kept just enough for day-to-day living. Though she indulged in rich robes and accessories, it was rarely and she only used those for important functions and gatherings.

People might think that it was materialistic of her to spend so much on a magnificent robe, when a simple, cheaper one would suffice, but she thought differently. For her the clothes were a kind of armor, mostly against from the demeaning eyes of those nobles who see her as nothing more than scum from the Water Nations. They give her a sense of security, a proof of how much farther she had gone in her life, and were no longer the weak, poor and starving beggar. And besides, it was only rarely that she uses them.

She chose a pure white chemise from one of the drawers and from among the many different colored robes, a simple powder-blue one she had bought from a trader a few months ago. After fixing up her hair, she went to the bridge and look for Jing. She found him there, talking to the captain, a burly man in his mid fifties.

"Good afternoon Lady Katara," said the captain pleasantly and Jing greeted her as well.

Katara said her greetings back and sat down on the table with them.

"Excuse me, captain, but how long until we arrive?" asked Katara.

The man thought for a while. "Around two weeks, if nothing goes wrong. After we dock, carriages will take you and Mr. Jing to the palace."

"I see."

"Why, Katara, are you getting a bit impatient?" said Jing.

"It's just that I feel a bit strange, being on a ship for so long. I'm mostly used to riding in the skies on the back of a flying bison," Katara answered truthfully, not caring how strange she sounded. It caused her a pang to remember those wonderful times she was riding on Appa.

"Don't worry, dear, it would be just for another week."

Katara nodded and excused herself, saying that she was hungry. The captain suggested she go to the kitchens and tell the cook whatever she wanted. Katara followed his advice and found the cook, busy cooking lunch for a crew of a hundred.

"Um, hello," said Katara, not wanting to bother the already frustrated cook too much.

"Yes, miss?" the cook snapped, briskly stirring what looked like stew with an oar-like thing.

"I just want something to—"

"To eat? Well, missy, you just have to wait. I ain't finished yet. A servant will send some stuff up to your room in a while."

Katara nodded her thanks and went out as fast as she could. The heat and the cook's glares were killing her.

She went back to the deck, feeling her guard follow her every move. For a while, she ignored him, wanting nothing more than to stare at the wide blue ocean, wondering what will happen to her once she steps into the Fire Nation palace….

----------

"Lord Zuko, these things needed to be taken care of," said one of his assistants, a little man named Tori as he dumped an armful of scrolls at the King's polished oak desk.

Zuko grumbled and buried his head on his arms. He hadn't slept for a week just trying to get all through the mountain of work everyday. He felt the beginnings of an ulcer already and his head was spinning from lack of any kind of rest. But who said that being a king was easy? It's not all sit on the throne and bark orders. There was a lot involved and Zuko couldn't handle all the pressure, no matter how much he tried to show he could.

He was a man not comfortable with showing weakness and always bitched about a country having a weak king is a weak country. He had a lot to uphold to. The people expected much from him and he wasn't going to fail them. He was set out to prove that he wasn't at all like his father, who loved war and bloodshed more than his own son—the man who banished him from the country he loved and made his life a living hell for sixteen years of his life.

_He's gone now, so stop thinking about him, damn it!_ Zuko furiously picked up his pen and opened the scrolls with more force than what was necessary. He tried to be absorbed in his work, no matter how tired his eyes were getting, trying to force out of his mind thoughts of his father. He succeeded in both tasks and felt that he had accomplished a lot of things when he finally threw down his pen and escaped to his room, lest Tori would come and dump another mountain of scrolls at his desk.

He gave the guards standing in front of his room specific orders about not bothering him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Don't let anyone disturb me for the next ten hours or heads will roll—literally," he said darkly and the two soldiers nodded, knowing that their King never said any empty threats.

After a relaxing bath, Zuko jumped into a pair of baggy black pants and snuggled under the covers. These were the times that Zuko wished there was someone by his side would help him in work, then rub his aching shoulders, and cuddle up to him while he slept.

But he, the ever-pessimistic person, knew that it would be long before that time will come. He gave a sigh and slept, snoring loudly.

----------

"So you see, the help we have gotten from the Fire Nation has been highly appreciated, Your Majesty. We have been able to rebuild many houses, hospitals, schools, orphanages, and other social institutions. On behalf of the Northern Water Tribes, I thank you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko nodded to the man who had just spoken. He was the King of the Northern Water Tribes but politically and economically speaking, he was a weak man, but held a lot of influence. Zuko needed that in order to expand trades for his country.

"I am glad that what have done had been a great help, though it's only small," said Zuko diplomatically, the epitome of the perfect ruler. "It is the least we could do after what happened to your tribe during the war. Rest assured that we will not stop helping you until your tribe has been rebuilt back to its former glory."

A multitude of clapping and approving nods followed his speech. Zuko gave the faintest of smiles, not betraying his desire for the meeting to get over with so he could sleep. Zuko scanned the room and didn't see the chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe. What he saw in her place was her right hand, Mr. Jing. The old man had said something about Katara being too tired and retreated to her room. The journey had left her dizzy and wouldn't make it to the first of several meetings.

Zuko sighed, though not audibly and obviously. He had wanted to meet her at port when the _Sea Flame_ came back to Fire Nation waters, but Tori had it in himself to thrust a lot more work in his hands. So, he just sent his Uncle Iroh to meet the delegates from the South Pole.

He had wanted to see her, tell her that he was sorry for what he did and he didn't mean it.

_Wait,_ he chastised himself, _why am I going to apologize to her. I'm a king; it's not a thing for a king to do. She's just a lowly water peasant. She's not worth my time. _

Finally, the meeting ended, and Zuko got up from his seat at the head of the long mahogany table.

"This meeting is adjourned. Please don't forget about the ball this coming evening."

And with that, Zuko nodded to the delegates and sat back down in his seat while the rest of the men in the room left, assured that the new Fire king would do a lot for the improvement of their own lands.

"Well done, King Zuko," commended Iroh when everybody else had left. "The leaders are happy about the help they're getting from us and I have heard some that you are the best thing to happen to the Fire Nation since noodles and tea!"

"Stop it, Uncle," muttered Zuko, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why the sad look on your face? You've been looking like that ever since you came to the room. I thought you'd be excited after hearing just how much good work you've done for many people. Why? Missing a certain lady?"

"Just shut up. I know who you're talking about and she can avoid me for all I care." But while he said that, something hurt inside him and he ignored it.

"I don't blame her for wanting to avoid me, though. I did hurt her…."

"Well, then, why not make it up to her on the ball tonight? Back in the days when I was still young, whenever my girl Friday would get angry at me, I just simply ask her to dance when there was some party. After a few drinks, talking, nuzzling and kisses, it all worked out perfectly. And afterwards, I just find myself tied to the bed by the wonderful girl who wouldn't even let me stand up from the bed to pee."

"Uncle, I do not need for you to tell my anything about your sex life with your girl Friday or girl Saturday!" Zuko blushed and shuddered when the image of his uncle being tied to the bed with ropes on both hands and feet—naked—came creeping to his mind maliciously. For a second, he wondered if Katara was that aggressive…. He erased the thought angrily. "Now I'll have nightmares. And I don't care about that water peasant!"

"Whatever you say, Zuko, but you know, it was you who mentioned ever caring for the girl, not me. I just said you better make it up to her and then send her on her way home. Simple and less heavy on the heart."

"Why the hell do you know more about me than I know myself?"

"Remember, King Zuko, ever since you were born, I was always there by your side…. From the time you came out of your mother's womb, to the time you're now king and start harassing a young Water Bender chieftess, who by the way, is immensely angry with you and would never likely forgive you."

"She told you that?"

"Yes, when we were on the carriage. However, I did tell her some things that will prove to be your advantage."

"Yeah, like what? You told her that I am a sweet, kind and caring man who wouldn't hurt a fly? Or some demented king who's just too frustrates with life and bullies Water Tribe girls because he doesn't have anything to do in his spare time and would she please forgive little old me 'cause I can't help being that way?"

"No, not exactly, I told her that you were a sick, dying man who's frustrated with life and needs heirs soon on order to keep the country going. A fortuneteller came up to you and told you that the first girl you'll ever fight with is the girl you'll marry and bear your children. So, you continue to fight her because you couldn't believe it either. And now, as a dying man's wish, you want to marry her."

"WHAT!" Zuko's voice rumbled through the room and the guards outside were tempted to barge in, had not only their lord given them specific orders about coming inside the council room without his permission. He shot to his feet. "Why in Agni's name did you tell her that! Crap, she'll just laugh at my face!"

Surprisingly, Iroh laughed, his huge belly shaking in the process.

"Relax, Zuko, I was only kidding. You know I wouldn't tell her that. I just told her that you had a temper and well…she said that…."

"She said what?"

"She said that you were 'a pompous asshole with not one grain of decency, gallantry, and gentlemanliness left in you and probably the world is getting fucked up because a fucked up bastard is ruling a country. Ah, the world really is a shitty mess right now, and I'm more than shit because even though I should stay mad at him, I can't…for the sake of my people. Damn it all, I really need to get this load of crap off my shoulders.' Yes, I believe that those are her words, though I've changed some of the cursing part. I didn't know that someone could curse like that. She should be a rapper."

"That's what she said? That the world is getting fucked up because a fucked up king is ruling half of it?"

"But she did say that she can't stay mad at you."

"For the good of her people! That's the only reason why she couldn't exactly launch a full-scale war against me!"

Iroh laughed again.

"What's so damn funny?" Zuko demanded, the fire in his clenched fists getting bigger.

"I didn't know that you cared for one person's opinion this much, Zuko."

"I…don't…." Damn, why in shit did he ever have an uncle who was so witty and annoying? This is the second time he caught him thinking about Katara.

Iroh just shook his head, still laughing as he made his way to the exit.

Zuko wanted to burn the palace right this very minute and he would have done so, if not only he kept his temper in check. It's what got him the problem of Katara in the first place.

_Shit, crap, fuck, damn, why the hell am I thinking about her?_

_Great Agni, tell me…what the hell is wrong with me?_

----------

Katara glanced outside the window of the room they had indicated she stay. The room was as opulent as the one in the ship, but his time, it was in every shade of red, orange and yellow: Fire Nation colors. She didn't feel comfortable in that room and made her feel as if she was surrounded by fire—the uncomfortable fire that has lingered in her body ever since those intimate contacts with Zuko. Getting up, she found her way to the gardens and found a nice spot at the very back. Tall hedges surrounded the area and the fragrance of the flowers from every corner of the garden wafted through and relaxed her body and spirit.

This was paradise; imagine having lived most of your life in a small village where nothing could grow and where flowers were a thing of absolute non-existence if not rarity. To be able to have the beauty of nature surround you…this was the real heaven. If only there was a strong, young man who was there by her side, holding her hand and experiencing the same tranquility she felt.

The Water Bender sat down on the dewy grass and closed her eyes, leaning on the thick wall surrounding the palace. For a while, all she wanted in the world was be in that spot, unafraid and uncaring of anything—even hot headed scarred kings.

----------

The Fire Lord got up from his chair at the council table, the heat and his thoughts suffocating him. He needed some fresh air, so he went for the gardens. There was a spot he had always loved to just sit and feel the wind and nature encompass him to the point that he falls asleep in the grass, and only waking up when he hears the frantic screams of his uncle and guards.

He had discovered that spot just a few days after he took over the throne. The advisors, accountants and other officials were driving him insane. Add to that, he was getting some lessons on Ruling a Kingdom 101. After almost setting fire to his office, he ran out to the gardens, got lost on the maze-like hedges and, wanting to escape from it all, curled on the grass, feeling all calmness encase him in a comfortable cocoon.

After that, it has become his secret place, where he meditates when the mask and the candles just didn't cut it, where he collects his thoughts and relaxes for a while, and the only place where he becomes from Fire Lord Zuko, supreme ruler, to just being Zuko, a seventeen-year-old who was thrust with the responsibility of the gods.

So imagine his surprise when he sees that _girl_, all curled up on his sacred spot, with an idiotic look on her face, as the wind lazily blew through her messily braided hair.

For a while, the world stopped, and everything disappeared, and all he could see was her, having that happy look on her face. A look, Zuko knew, she would never show him consciously. A shot went through his secret heart as he remembered their first kiss together, and as he stared at the soft pink lips that opened and closed slightly at her every breath, he almost lost control and would have run to her, take her into his arms and kiss her under the glaring sun with the wind billowing their robes.

The young king mentally slapped himself back and forth until logic entered his brain. **This was stupid! **

_Damn, I should have just gone to my room….

* * *

_

_Okay, this is pretty short, but I don't have much time on my hands right now. Plus, it's 12:46 a.m. when I finished this. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if the story sucks. I've been experiencing the worst part of the writer's blocks I've been having for a year now and still haven't conquered. And I'm also suffering from burnout._

_This story will be on hiatus for a week, as it is midterms next week and I gotta study hard if I still want to be included in the DL. Word of advice: never ever enroll in a course that has a quota. I give you fair warning, or you'd be like me, already having an ulcer and caffeine dependent (just finished my third cup of coffee), and I just had about less than twenty-four hours of sleep for the past week. _

_So far, I've only received a few replies from the contest. So, how about another incentive? Winner gets to take a sneak peek at the next chapter before anybody else does, which means, he or she gets an exclusive read to upcoming two chapters. Did that get your neurons working? _

_Okay, guys_, _**REVIEW** please! Make me happy so I won't fail my exams! Or else Zuko and Katara are seeing nothing in their future. I can see it now…Katara and the Cabbage Man and Zuko and Meng. I can hear wedding bells and it's not for Zuko and Katara. _

**Rienne ;p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Why do they have to make us recall in every single chapter that we do not own this wonderful piece of animation and art? WHY?

**Many thanks to my reviewers:**

Spleefmistress, DarknessinShadows, reginastar, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, dymphana, Lady-Maerad, pureangel86, sweet-but-evil, clearsunrise, Arya Svit-kona, Storybender, kayko15, Writer2TheEnd, Badgrl74, Zukoscute2, sunshine60, almostinsane, Monito, Lionessmon, and Rashaka.

**To the ones whose names I might have misspelled, my apologies**.

**CHAPTER 10: Shimmering Nights**

People twirled around the room, skirts and robes flying in the air. The music was loud and had a fast tempo the Fire Lord was all too familiar with. He tried to smile as widely and politely as possible while talking to a beefy man with breath that smelled of garlic and piss. The man was a very influential merchant in the Earth Kingdom and King Zuko knew that offending the smelly man would surely destroy the wonderful night.

After a while, Zuko grew tired of the happy scene before him. The bright lights overhead the massive ballroom was giving him a headache; add to that the fierce reflections of the many jewels the ladies wore piercing his eyes. Some idiot had also the audacity to request a popular song of the Fire Nation—the one that had loud, deafening drum beats and annoying guitar strums.

With an ever courteous nod to his guests, he excused himself, saying that he needed to oversee some things. The smelly merchant clapped him on the back and Zuko felt his world spin when he gave a breath of death. Instead, he just closed his eyes, nodded again, trying to get away from the many noblewomen crowding around him, trying to ask him to dance. Zuko saw his Uncle Iroh give him a small smile and the Fire Lord returned it with a scowl.

After wriggling out of the grasps of those loud girls, he took off for the gardens, where the scent of the flowers permeated through the air and he welcomed it all, letting aroma of jasmine, honeysuckle, and roses fill his nostrils and lungs with welcome oxygen.

He snapped an order to his guard to never let anyone be on this part of the gardens for the rest of the night. Agni knows that being pestered by those gaudily made-up women and escaping from their three-inch talons were straining him more than a war with any rebels. The guard gave a sharp nod and proceeded to secure the entrance to the east side of the gardens.

Zuko, his mind hazy with the aromatherapy of the flowers, went eagerly to his secret spot. He got lost a few times in the labyrinth of hedges, but he finally snaked his way to his favorite corner. With a small laugh, he realized that he had been living in the Fire Palace for more than a year now, and he was still getting lost around the gargantuan estate and intricate complex of buildings.

Stupid Uncle Iroh, he thought a bit savagely as he came nearer to his goal. He had set up this ball for him. It was intended to be a short, simple party for the council members, but Iroh made it into a full-scale ball, inviting nobles, rich merchants and their daughters, in the hope that Zuko would choose a bride, marry and have kids. It seems now that the only goal of Iroh's life was to have grand nephews and nieces off Zuko.

"Then why don't you search for a wife instead to fill your lonely nights?" Zuko had snapped when Iroh mentioned again of his life being lonely with no children around to take care of, with Zuko grown-up and already managing a nation.

The old man's tummy bounced as he gave a loud chuckle.

"Oh no, Lord Zuko, I am too old for that, and I'm afraid my arthritis will get in the way when I even try to carry anyone to my bed."

"Then get a strong woman who will be the one to carry you to the bed."

For a moment, Iroh looked thoughtful and a mischievous smile played across his lips.

"You're not thinking of the bounty hunter, are you, Uncle?"

"You mean Miss Jun? Ah, the epitome of the warrior woman. I would love to have her as my consort, but then again, you will not have any peace at nights again. We will be too noisy, with her whipping me with that charming beast whip of hers."

Zuko didn't speak and resisted the urge to stuff his fingers in his ears to drown out the horrid images his uncle was planting in his mind. He bent back to his scrolls with much more concentration.

"But I think the screams of an old man at night would give everyone nightmares. A scream of ecstasy from a young king would do more for the happy and peaceful dreams of an old man and his servants."

Zuko shook his head as he remembered that scene and how fire flared through his nostrils and ears, earning him a clap from Iroh, applauding him for the new trick.

He was only a few steps away from the area when, to his dismay, another person was already there. This was the second time in a day that his sacred spot was intruded. He was not in a very forgiving mood and wanted to shoot a fireball at that person—until he recognized who the person was.

It was Katara, the fiery Water Tribe chieftess. But it couldn't be her. The fairy, goddess, whatever, in front of him was a stunning vision in silver blue, the hem of her robes fluttering dramatically with every sigh of the wind. Her skirts were sort of puffed up and the sleeves reached all the way to her wrists. The dress/robe was elaborately embroidered with silver thread and sparkling ice crystals. The wide silver sash that held the robe closed was made from the finest silk available in the world. Blue crystals hung from it, also winking at him from the distance. The only thing destroying the breathtaking image was the white mask Katara had over her face. The event wasn't a masked ball, so why should she wear one? If Zuko didn't know any better, he would have surmised that she was the legendary North Star goddess, whose shining light was the compass lost travelers used to find their way home.

With a frown, Zuko become conscious of the fact that the dress was oddly familiar. Then a memory shot through him with the force of the Fire Nation armada: A little boy, not older than five, dancing happily with a young woman wearing the same blue dress Katara wore.

It was her mother's favorite dress, but Ozai had deeply disapproved of it, as it was of Water Nation colors. The dress also caused many rumors to spread across the country, rumors of how their queen favored the colors of a barbarian and lowly nation. In an effort to please her husband, the queen had it locked away, and Zuko clearly remembered the anguish in her eyes when she had it stowed in a trunk, meant to be forgotten. To tell the truth, Zuko also loved that dress, how it highlighted her beautiful brown eyes and dark hair, making her look like the many fairies of her stories.

But why is it now being worn by this stupid water wench? It seemed that wounds that never healed are cut again.

Zuko took a deep breath, trying his darnedest not to set the whole gardens on fire. He approached her silently and spoke behind her.

"It is such a beautiful night, isn't it? I wonder what a beautiful lady like yourself is doing here and not enjoying the festivities inside."

Katara jumped a mile when she heard his voice. She just nodded and tried not to speak, or her mask would have been for nothing.

"May I sit down beside you?" he asked, indicating to the vacant place on the bench.

Katara nodded again. For a few minutes, they just sat in silence, looking at the sky.

"You know what would make this night perfect, my lady?" he said finally, breaking the serenity.

Katara shook her head.

"I just wish that I could see your face behind that mask so that I may see the beauty that is trying to elude me. My lady, please give me the honor of me even seeing a flutter of your elegance, so that I may sleep comfortably at night with the enchantment of an angel instilled in my soul."

Was Zuko playing with her? What has made him all so dolled up like this? She didn't know that he could be poetic. She shook her head again, this time more urgently.

As she made to stand up, Zuko caught her wrist and ordered her to sit back down. She obeyed and glued back her butt on her concrete seat.

"Katara, it's no use hiding behind that mask. I know it's you."

Katara's eyes widened and slowly, she took the cover off her face, letting Zuko see the light make-up and glitters a servant had forced her to wear. Her hair was arranged in an elaborate bun, with loose, curled chestnut tendrils framing her face. Add the dress and she was a goddess in his eyes. His fury at her wearing his mother's dress disseminated as quickly as it had come.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. "How did you know it was me? And when did you become oh so poetic and charming?

"I should be asking you the same thing. First, you're wearing your mother's necklace; I know of only one person to have that necklace. Second, this is my palace. I'm free to do as I wish. Thirdly, this is a trick taught to me by some of my stupid instructors: Try the smooth talking first before charging like a rampaging Komodo Rhino. It prevents you from wasting too much energy when you could get what you want at a pace where everyone is happy. And now I can see it works and I didn't have to create, much less shoot a single fireball. He might have some brains up in his attic. I should offer him a raise. You think I am charming, huh? You never get to see me when I really am trying to be charming." _You'll fall in love with me in an instant._

"Fine," said Katara, getting up. "You stay here and I'll go back to my room."

"Stay," he commanded, grasping her arm and pulling her closer. Katara grumbled but complied. "So what are you really doing here? Do you not enjoy the party?"

"The music is too loud, the mixed perfumes of all those nobles are giving headache, and there was this guy who kept on hitting on me. I needed to escape somewhere. What about you?"

"Same reason, except I'm being chased by a hoard of garishly dressed girls of ages that range from twelve to sixty-five, all vying for the title of Fire Lady and my consort. So yeah, I needed to escape as well."

"Then why not get a woman to stand as your partner so those girls won't chase you anymore?"

"Let's just say I couldn't find a woman worthy enough to be at my side."

"I'm at your side as of the moment. Does that mean I'm worthy?" But she instantly regretted it when the words were spoken. Zuko glanced at her coyly and he didn't need to speak for Katara to know what he meant.

"Do you want to be that woman? With the way you're dressed tonight, you'll pass up as my concubine."

Katara fumed and tried to stand up angrily but Zuko still had his hand on her arm.

"I will not stay here and be insulted!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. The problem with you is you are far too stern. Lighten up, okay?"

Katara sneered. How dare he say that when just a year ago, he was the one who was too severe and probably didn't even know how to laugh? Huffily, she sat back down, not noticing how his hand went from her arm to her hand.

It was a while after Katara spoke again.

"Lord Zuko…."

"We're alone, just call me Zuko."

"Zuko…I…I'm sorry for slapping you that time."

"No problem. I probably deserved. I should be the one apologizing; after all I took your first kiss."

"H-How did you know it was my first kiss?" Great, he knows. The whole world probably knows now that she still keeps her rabbit plush toy under her pillow. 

"Your kiss was inexperienced, and from your reaction, I figured as much. But your inexperience intrigued me, so much that I was dying for another kiss. In fact, I'd like one right now."

"Stop being a pervert."

"I'm not. For your information, I thought that I was being honest, not being a pervert."

Katara tried to hide a blush. Zuko wanted her?

"Katara, tell me something. Where and how did you find that dress?"

"I just found it in the closet in my room. I fell in love with it and just had to wear it."

Zuko sighed.

"What's wrong, Zuko? You don't like the dress? I knew it was too flashy, but they said I look good in it…and that I remind them of someone long ago…"

"No, the dress fits you perfectly. It's just that…" he looked at her with a pained expression, "the dress used to belong to my mother. She had it hidden before she died."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." An awkward pause. "Wait here, Zuko."

"What? Where are you going?"

"To my room. I'm taking off this dress. I have no right in wearing this."

"No, just leave it be. I kind of like seeing you wear that. You look very pretty in it, and I swear, if you only had dark hair, brown eyes and lighter skin, you could have looked like her, my mother I mean."

"All the more reason for me to take it off—I'm reminding you too much of something you've lost."

"It would displease me more if I see you remove it. Although, I would very much like to discover what is under that dress."

"You're being a pervert again."

"Your words wound me."

They laughed, their voices ringing through the noiseless night.

As soon as Katara stopped laughing, she observed him critically. She had never heard him laugh before and he had a nice, hearty laugh. For once, he was wearing something that wasn't his armor or training clothes. His robes were a deep red and embroidered in gold. He looked like his rank, only more majestic. He still had his hair in a single ponytail, though. Katara knew that without his scar, he would look so much more handsome. But the scar had its advantages—he looked sexy and mature with it.

Katara mentally slapped herself. Her hormones were taking over her reasoning again.

"Katara, you look very beautiful tonight," he said suddenly, catching her off-guard, and it seems that while she was observing him, he was eyeing her as well, albeit not as obviously.

Katara blushed. "Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself."

"Uncle made me wear this. I wanted to go to the party in my armor. Do I look like an old man in this?"

"Yes, but not as old as your uncle anyway; you look very mature…like you're already twenty or something, and you look very royal. And who in their right mind wears an armor in a gala?"

"Now you're the one who's being desirous."

"Huh?"

"You want me, I know, and I can't blame you. I look too dashingly handsome for my own good."

"Shut up."

"You're the only person who has told me to shut up, you know."

"Good. At least you know that you're still human."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're a king, everybody bows down to you. You'll find that it helps for your sanity to have someone give you orders for a change."

"You may have a point, but I'm still in the enjoying phase of getting to order everyone around."

Katara sighed, and then heard faint music.

"Hear that? They're playing a slow song. I actually know this one!" She got up and offered a hand to the king. "Since we're all dressed up to dance and neither of us is dancing, would you give me the honor of this one?"

Zuko raised his remaining eyebrow. He sighed and too her hand.

"Fine, but one dance. The training I had isn't exactly dancing lessons."

"I never had any dancing lessons either, so let's just sway, okay?"

They revolved and swung to the beat of the music. The song was a bit long and Katara found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This night didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would," she remarked sleepily.

"As did I; I never thought that I could be as calm as this."

"Hello, you're with a Waterbender. They say we have that effect on people."

"And you also have the effect of making me feel crazy."

"I do?" she stared up at him, her sapphire eyes wide.

"Yes, just looking at you makes me want to kiss you for the rest of my life. All of what I'm thinking when I'm with you is so…illogical yet it makes me happy. See? I really am going crazy."

"Then I'm crazy as well…."

"What?"

"Because I feel the same way…you do…"

Their lips met, hunger and passion the driving force behind each kiss. Zuko tried to make it chaste, just a light peck to satisfy the pleas of his mind to kiss her again. But when she reached up and captured his mouth, he knew that whatever will happen afterwards wouldn't be so innocent anymore. Fire encompassed their burning bodies and they knew they had to stop before everything goes out of control and they might do something they'll regret later.

"Now that kiss wasn't so juvenile anymore," Zuko whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

"I had a great teacher," Katara murmured as his lips trailed to her neck.

"Who?" he removed his face from her neck and stared at her. She had another man during this past half year? That was completely unacceptable!

"Shh…you idiot, you're the only one I've ever kissed. Does that satisfy you?"

"In that case, you learn quickly. I just wonder what you did all those six months I wasn't there to kiss you. I was right, you do like my kisses."

Katara chose not to answer before she betrays her emotions too much and have her spilling on about how she's almost in love with him.

"We better go back to the party. They might be looking for you, Zuko."

He pressed her closer to him. "Can't we just stay here?" he complained like a little boy.

"No, because the people by now are wondering where their king is and could possibly launch a full blown search party."

"Fine." He gave her one last kiss and they went for the exit.

"Has anyone searched for me?" Zuko asked the guard at the east garden entrance.

"Only your Uncle, Your Highness, and a handful of women, but I fended them off as you wished."

"Good."

Zuko pulled on Katara's hand and together, they went back in the master ballroom. The sentry permitted himself a small smile as he stared at his master. He must be a god, he mused, to enter this garden alone, and have an angel at his side when he comes out.

----------

"Everything is in order, dear friend," Iroh told Jing. The party was still going strong and the old men retreated to the corners where they couldn't be bothered or overheard.

"What did you do?"

"There was this special dress I had snuck off to Katara's room. It's his mother's and I have a feeling that it would help them a lot. Just a few minutes ago, a soldier just told me that he entered the gardens and then came out with Katara. He also added that they were holding hands and having weird dreamy expressions on their faces."

Jing lighted up. "This is great news! You are one devious son of a bitch, Iroh. I applaud you for it."

"You can thank me by dong the next step."

"I already did. All they have to do is step in the trap, and then _poof!_ grandchildren!"

"Now that we have that out of our hairs, please excuse me as I see a lovely young lady waiting for me."

"Damn, you dirty old bastard. Where did you get her?"

"An acquaintance of long ago. Her name is Jun; she's a bounty hunter. She's mine, so get your filthy paws off. Find your own."

"Ask her if she has a sister."

"Tried that already—the poor girl is already betrothed to the smelliest man I have ever met; but he's rich, so, the girl couldn't complain that much."

"There goes what I hoped to be was a fun night for me."

"No matter, there are a lot of girls here."

"You're right. Better get going then. I wouldn't want all the good ones taken away."

"And I'll be sure to tell the servants to put extra springs in your mattress."

"You are the bestest friend a guy could ever have."

"Your approval touches me deeply."

"Go to your woman while I find mine. She's already tapping her foot—she seems to be impatient."

"She just couldn't get enough of Iroh, could she?"

Jing pretended to gag as Iroh walked off. Straightening, he scanned the area for a possible prey.

_Not only young ones get to have some fun once in a while…._

_Okay, this chapter was a bit crappy, and Zuko is OOC, but take note that he's not as bitter as before, with him being king and gaining the love and trust of his people once again. This chapter is also full of lovey-dovey 'cause it's Valentine's Day in a few days and one of my fans wanted some more Zutara action, so this is the best I can do. Zuko will be back to his grouchy old self and Katara will be…Katara in the next chapters. The only thing in my mind right now is my exams, and when I wrote this story, I almost made one of characters shout out 'Ad Misericordiam' or something about molality and molarity. Please check out my new songfic, Infinite Abyss. It's ZukoxKatara and very angsty and dark. Also my short drabbles, Agateodrabbles. Thank you._

_And now, (drum roll please) **REVIEW**! If I get many reviews, I'll update as fast as I can. _

**Rienne ;p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Why must I go through this every chapter? Zuko, you do it. The memory of me not owning ATLA is too much for my little heart to bear.

Zuko: What? Okay, then. The author of this fic does not own us and anything else associated with ATLA.

Katara: Good thing, too, or the Avatarverse is gonna go nuts with her crazy ideas.

Me: Yeah that's right. If it were up to me, you two would have fallen in love instantly and Ozai would be dead for giving Zuko that horrible scar…. But don't worry Zuko, you're still cute.

Zuko: I'm getting outta here….

Katara: I'm coming with you.

Me: (mumbles to self) If Zuko were to fall in love with Katara, then Aang….blah blah blah blah yap yap yap mumble mumble mumble groan groan groan….

* * *

**Thank you very much to all my reviewers for 100 reviews! You made me so happy….

* * *

**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! I know that fanfiction . net is a huge fanfiction archive and so many stories are posted up that it's hard to keep track, but please, respect everyone else's stories and think up of your own plots! Plagiarism is a serious offense and before you do it, please think. What if a story you have spent weeks creating, developing, and writing gets stolen? Just speakin' my mind out. Thank you and now on with our story. **

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Of Potions, Tantrums, and Apologies**

"The rebellions have started at the Earth Kingdom." Zuko's deep, booming voice rang through the council's war chamber. All of the leaders of the world were there, discussing the many rebellions that have sparked in the Earth Kingdom and were slowly spreading to the Fire and Water Nations. The atmosphere at the huge war room was tense as Zuko laid out the plans for his attack. Many generals of the three nations were also there, pitching in ideas and commentaries about the strategy against the rebel troops.

"At first, they were the angry farmers and other civilians whose towns were pillaged by Fire Nation troops under my predecessor," an anguished and slightly abashed tone was observed on the Fire Lord's voice as he said this. "But they grew in numbers, recruiting others from the Water Lands, and I am ashamed to admit, even from my nation. It seems that there are still many fanatics who cannot accept that the Fire Lord before me is dead and I am the one now ruling—in peace. They still think that the Fire Nations should be the one in charge of all! That I cannot accept. Much assassination attempts have been done against me, and if it were not for my able bodyguards, I would not be standing here before you ladies and gentlemen. But my safety is not the main concern here. I set up this emergency meeting because I have just received word that they are planning an attack on different locations of the world, focusing mainly on the Fire Nation. Here on the floor is General Jee, who will explain to us the general plan on how to deal with these savages."

General Jee nodded to his King and stood up from his seat in the far corner of the long table. He marched in front of a huge map of the world that was nailed to the wall. On it were different colored pins. Red was for the Fire Nation army; blue was for the Water Nation army; green represented the Earth Nation military; and black signified the rebel troops. Everyone noticed that there were more black pins than blue and green combined—well, almost everybody.

In the farthest seat on the council table sat Katara, her head hung and she was more focused on staring at the hands on her lap than listening to a word anybody said. In reality, she had wanted to throw a tantrum than got to this stuffy meeting than see—him—again, the perverted, jackass, imbecilic, pompous arrogant Fire Lord.

The only thing that was on her mind at that moment was the incident of two nights ago, starting with the ball….

She and Zuko had just entered the palace ballroom after the episode at the palace gardens. They were still holding hands, not caring about the stares and other unfriendly looks they got from the guests—though mostly were from Zuko's admirers. They danced and danced and danced the whole ball, ending the magical night with a kiss in front of Katara's door.

Katara couldn't sleep that night, tossing and turning in her bed, just thinking about what happened. Did she just spend an entire evening with Zuko, Arrogant Bastard Number Two? Everything was so ethereal, as if she were in a trance, a lovely dream, a drug-induced hallucination. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore that night. She hated to admit it, but she even forgot about Aang and Sokka and enjoyed the night.

**_In Fire Lord Zuko, Arrogant Bastard Number Two's arms, nonetheless_**…her brain screamed at her.

_Yeah, but I couldn't help myself, it was as if there was something pulling me to him. Can it be that rare smile, or that buff and oh so hot body…oh crap, I'm thinking nonsense._

_**Face it girl, you are in—**_

_Shut up! I don't even want to think about it. I'll just let this night pass as some sort of one shot, yeah, something that shouldn't happen but did happen. And in a few hours, I'll wake up from this dream and everyone will ask me why I was not at the party and I'll just say I slept._

Comforted with those thoughts, she rolled on her back and slept soundly, her breathing slow and controlled with a smile gracing her swollen lips.

That morning, she had woken up, feeling slightly happy. After a quick clean up and a change to a fresh new set of silk robes, she made her way to the dining area to have some much needed breakfast. But while she passed the hallways, she couldn't help but notice that the servants, guards, and other nobles and officials she passed by were giving her odd looks. Some were of bewilderment, others of utmost contempt, and some of happy acceptance. But what really got to her were the whispers she had over heard.

"Yes, they disappeared for most of the night…some say they went to bed…."

"But I saw him saying goodnight to her in front of her door. After that, she went inside and he went to his own quarters."

"Both of you, shut up! Here she comes."

Katara just shrugged it all and went her way, trying to ignore the glances, stares, and whispers. After all, there were many lovers in the palace and what happened last night between her and Zuko was just a furtive dream, made by her hormones which were begging her to get a boyfriend or something, so they focused her on the last guy who made her heart jump: Zuko.

_Ha, I'll never fall in love with the bad guy ever again,_ she thought gloomily as the painful memory of one leader of the Freedom Fighters crossed her mind.

Just then, she heard some shouts from the room two doors from where she stood. She tiptoed her way and listened through a crack in the door.

"Damn it, Uncle, what is the meaning of this!" It was Zuko yelling his brains out.

"That I do not know of," came Iroh's cool but calm reply.

"Cut the crap, Uncle. I just asked the palace pharmacist and he said that you were at his office, asking for the Amore root—this root!"

Amore root? Katara asked herself. She had heard of it before. Drinking the tea that came from it would cause the person to have a short obsession or admiration over the person that occupied their mind the most. Kind of like Cupid's arrow, except that after around at least eight hours of sleep, the effects wear off and the drinkers return to their normal self.

But as Katara thought about it, she remembered that Iroh had given her some kind of strange yet wonderful tea yesterday, a few hours before the ball. And the Amore root tea was described as sweet and aromatic yet has a strange after taste….

"And so? I used it on Jun and had a wonderful time with her last night," Iroh was saying.

"I do not need to hear about your sex life! You made me drink some kind of tea yesterday, and a few hours later, I was with the water wench! I did not know what came over me at first, and I had dismissed everything that happened last night as a dream—or more precisely, a nightmare. So imagine my shock when even piss-and-garlic breath went up to me this morning asking when's the wedding!"

"You're going to marry?" Iroh's voice lighted up.

"For Agni's sake…. **HELL NO**! Everyone was coming up to me, asking why I was dancing and shit—being all romantic and crap to that water wench! And then it hit me: You!"

Katara had heard enough. She ran away and into her room, falling on her scarlet bed and crying her eyes out. The dream was true, she had kissed Zuko several times last night, almost saying to him 'I love you.' In truth, she had wished that night were true, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She had enjoyed his kisses, drug-induced or not, and his soft whispers and warm cuddles.

But part of her had adamantly refused to acknowledge that something did happen between her and the Fire Lord. It was too absurd! But it had happened with the help of the Amore root, so it wasn't all of her fault….

She still felt horrible about it. They had played with her emotions! Furious, she opened her closet and took out her black leggings and blue tunic. She almost tore out her delicate blue robes in her anger and put on the leggings and tunic and stomped her way out of the palace gates. In the town, she found a horse for rent and galloped her way to the far end of the beach where no one would go and poured out every last bit of her anger with her bending. She caused huge tidal waves and whirlpools, alarming the fishermen who were in the range of the mini-tsunamis she created.

In her rage, she bended a large wall of ice and took it out with one punch, the ice shards flying at every direction. Not satisfied with that, she made another, though thicker wall, and it shattered with a few well placed kicks and punches. Half and hour later, she found herself kneeling on the ground, crying her eyes out, her knuckles bleeding and her cloth shoes all tattered.

"**MEN ARE SUCH PIGS!"** Katara roared at the top of her voice at the same time a huge wave crashed to the shore.

----------

Meanwhile, somewhere in the arid desert of the Earth Nation, a good fifteen thousand miles away from Katara….

"Did you hear that, Aang?" Sokka asked, turning around and seeing nothing but sand, rocks, cacti, sand, a blue sky, and sand.

"Well, I heard a voice too…" Aang answered slowly. "It sounded like…."

"Katara!" They said simultaneously.

"We're both going in over our heads," said Sokka as they trudged on.

"We miss her too much, I know."

"Yeah…. Darn it! We're out of water!"

"And she was always the one who found water for us even in the middle of a desert such as this…."

----------

Back at the Fire Nation, in Zuko's room, the young Fire Lord paced around his suite, not caring that he had about a dozen more meetings and negotiations lined up for the afternoon. All he could think about was what happened last night…being in the arms of the 'water wench' and how absurdly happy he was being able to spend time with her.

_**Focus, Zuko! That was part of the Amore root's trick! You had no control over it! Besides, would you really do that consciously?**_

_HELL NO! I'd rather die than do that! _

Then his mind wandered to his 'first kiss' with the Waterbender.

_She had such soft lips…._

_**Snap out of it, boy! You'll do better than to fall for a no name Chieftess of an Agni-forsaken tribe! **_

_Right…I better calm down. This is just my hormones playing with me…I am just eighteen after all. I have not yet conquered this phase my teachers call 'Teenage angst' whatever in Agni's name that means. But in a way, this is good, I'm learning to control my emotions. That stupid Waterbender is a good guinea pig after all…._

_**Good, Zuko. **_

Pleased with himself, the Fire Lord sat down on his bed and as if on cue, someone rapped on his door.

"Enter," he yelled and a sentry came inside.

"Greetings, your grace," the sentry said, bowing.

"At ease, soldier." The guard straightened up and spread his legs a foot apart with his hands on his back. "What have you got to report?"

"The esteemed Fire Lord Regent Iroh wishes your company to dinner this evening. He said that he has something of importance to tell you."

"Tell him, fine but I haven't forgiven him yet. You are dismissed."

The soldier nodded and bowed his way out. He had not left for more than fifteen seconds when a huge crash was heard and Zuko's door flew open.

Fire Lord Zuko jumped up on his bed in surprise and saw Katara framed in his doorway, her face and neck dripping with perspiration and blood. Her hair was out of its elegant bun and were tangled all over her face; her tunic was torn in several places and trickling with water; her knuckles were a bloody mess and her face was screwed up in what Zuko thought of as the most frightening expression he has seen as of yet.

_Hell really hath no fury like a woman scorned…. _But whoever said that haven't met Katara before. The phrase 'Hell, torture, and eternal damnation, hath no fury like Katara scorned' was better in describing what Katara was emanating.

Does she have Firebender blood?

"Look, buddy boy," she began, her words laced with loathing and pure rage, "I have come here to tell you that what happened last night was a fuckin' fluke and I'm more than happy to forget it all. I have no feelings for you, and I know you also don't, so we're square. Bear in mind that I now loathe you from the deepest of my heart and would rather face eternal perdition than relive that moment again. In simple words, we just forget that each other exists, okay? You forget me, and I forget about you, got it!"

All the while, Zuko was staring at those clear blue orbs of hers that reminded him of the sea he had called his home for so long. Not a word registered into his brain until Katara pushed him on the chest, making him sit on the bed again.

"What? What the hell are you--?"

"Did you get it?" Katara growled, her face an inch from his. Zuko snapped back to reality. He stood up angrily and glared at her.

"Of course I did, and I'm more than happy to oblige! Now get out of my room now!"

"As you wish, my lord," Katara spat out the words and made a mock bow before stomping her way out.

"Katara! Katara! Are you even listening?" Jing hissed beside her and Katara looked up, dimly wondering why she was in the council war chamber. Her memories came flooding back and she gave a sharp nod to Jing.

"That's it, any questions?" General Jee was saying. There was murmur of assent from the council members but none questioned so Jee got back to his seat after an approving nod from his King.

"My intelligence tells me that they rebels first plan to attack the cities of Juliang and Ferian of the Earth Kingdom, then at Soliam and Dezra of the Fire Nation. With your approval I would like to send some of my troops in there, capture a few who are top brass and interrogate them. I would like to find out who is leading them all."

The Earth Kingdom leaders nodded and clapped and Zuko also nodded to the governors of the cities of Soliam and Dezra.

"Your cooperation is highly appreciated. This concludes this meeting which is the last of the council's. Your appearance during the past week has been very joyous for me. Have a safe trip and let us see each other again in six months."

The leaders nodded and went away quietly while some went up to Zuko to shake his hand, express gratitude, or to just simply talk to him.

Katara was among the first to get up from her seat and leave the chamber. Jing was left behind to talk to Zuko.

Katara raced to her room, again ignoring the stares and whispers. Somehow, her outburst at Zuko's room didn't spread as she had thought. She figured that the Fire Lord had a hand in shushing it all up. But at this moment, she didn't care. As soon as she was inside her scarlet bedroom, she stripped to her underwear and donned her travel clothes that were lying on a red sofa. She took down her bun and braided it up. All of her clothes were already packed; she had packed two days ago.

All that was left was call for Jing so they could leave.

She went out of her suite and looked around for Jing, and when she didn't find him in the war chambers, she went for Iroh's office where the two old men would drink tea and have a game of Pai Sho. But in the maze that was the Fire Palace, she got lost and ended up in the east entrance of the gardens, where the fateful night had happened.

As Katara turned to leave, a voice spoke.

"You told me two days ago that you would leave. Why are you still here?"

Katara glanced around and saw Zuko leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and looking far away.

"I could not leave without Jing; he was the one who insisted we stay here until the council meetings are over," she said stiffly, also crossing her arms. "And it would be rude of me to just leave like that. And anyway, why are you speaking to me?"

The past few days all that they shared was a sharp nod or when they spoke, it was in civil tones and wasn't more than a five or six words each.

"Was there some written agreement to not speak with you?"

"Don't be a smart ass. Anyway, I'm leaving and don't expect me to come to the next council meeting because by then Sokka would be back and he would be chief of the tribe again and I will no longer see your face."

Katara pivoted on her heel and was about to run off when she felt something encase her wrist. Zuko had come up behind her and was holding her wrist gently. Normally, she would just slap his hand away and run, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered softly in her ear before letting go and raced away.

Katara stood rooted to spot.

It was the day that Katara swore she would never, ever fall in love and marry, and would spend the rest of her life as a spinster, also that she would never step into the Fire Nation again.

However, a few minutes later, she found herself sitting on a chair in the palace's infirmary, clutching an ailing Jing's hand.

"Why have you chosen to fall ill at a time like this?" Katara almost wailed.

"I am so sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid that I am too old and my body is not as strong as it used to be," Jing coughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. It must be the weather that's doing this. We'll get you home soon."

"No, child. I'm afraid this is a disease I've contracted. The doctor said that I should have to stay here for a few weeks; I can't be moved around or I'll get worse, and a journey back home is going to be the death of me. We'll have to stay here, Katara. Of course, I don't mind going back if that's what you want; I am old, and may be my time has come…. Katara? Katara?"

Katara didn't hear the rest of what Jing had said. All she could see was a bright light before a completely dark, blissful void.

* * *

_Sorry if I updated too late and this chapter was a bit crappy. Inspiration has left me and my computer broke down—only got fixed today. I couldn't think of anything, seriously. Anyway, I had lots of schoolwork and I just found out although my grades went up in some subjects, it also dipped in some. _

_Oh, before I forget, the contest has ended and the winner will be posted up next chapter…by Wednesday if I finish all my requirements before that date._

_**REVIEW,** please. If I get many reviews, heck, I'll update by tomorrow._

**Rienne ;p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** This plot is mine, steal it and I'll sue your butt off. Oh, and ATLA is not mine.

**Thanks to my reviewers! You won't believe just how much your reviews helped me to smile even when nothing in my life seems to be right. This one is dedicated to you guys. And this is also for my friends and fans, Aileen, Bianca, Charmaine, and Princess (Don't you guys dare laugh at me if I sing on our program today, okay?). Teehee. And now, on with our story. **

**Chapter 12: Betrayal and Payment**

The sun that hung against the azure sky swirled with clouds was bright and full, enveloping the Fire Nation capital Shenhoun with an infectious cheeriness, something that the city hadn't experienced for over a hundred years since the war began. Locals and tourists flocked the marketplace, which sold everything from the finest royal silk to frog brains. A bountiful harvest was reaped during the day and the farmers made their way to the great god Agni's temple to offer their sacrifices as thanks for the bountiful gathering. Little children were just on their way from school, laughing while eating sticky candied fruits and meat jerkies.

On the East Side of Shenhoun lay the Fire Palace, a dazzling array of twenty buildings and over a hundred gardens. Five feet thick walls surrounded the perimeter, with guards stationed at every entrance and exit, nothing but the best in security for their Fire Lord. A huge glass dome sat in a corner of the complex, housing the world's largest indoor forest complete with all of the animals of the world and almost all of the plants in the world. There was even a spot there for the penguins, though it's giving the caretakers hell; the temperatures in the indoor forest could melt the thirty blocks of ice in a matter of hours, after which they have to replace all the ice so that the penguins wouldn't die of heatstroke. The main building was appropriately called 'Shen Long Palace' or 'Dragon God Palace' with all its statues and other carvings of the famed creature, which by the way, was the animal guardian of Avatar Roku.

The only things disrupting this tranquil scene were the massive gray clouds that have befallen over the palace—dark, angry clouds that threatened rain in an instant. The servants, guards, officials, and nobles living in the palace complex were on a state of complete confusion as they bemusedly stare at the dark clouds and to the bright sky over the rest of the city.

And they all have to thank a particular Waterbender for that, whose anger and impatience were the sources of this meteorological anomaly.

Katara paced around her room in a state of complete fury. She had the servants unpack for her again as she had no choice but to stay longer in the Fire Nation. The royal doctor who was in charge of taking care of Jing said that he would need complete bed rest for a couple of weeks. It was a type of disease that comes with old age and after he recuperates, he will have some difficulties in walking, but a short few days of physical therapy would get him back in shape. And after that, he and Katara could leave this infuriating place at once.

"Why can't two weeks come earlier?" Katara roared, all that pacing not working to soothe her frayed nerves. She couldn't stand being in the same place with the Fire Lord any longer and would rather jump off a cliff and into the ocean than stay with him for dinner and endure his presence in complete insanity-inducing silence. In truth, they haven't shared more than two sentences since she woke up from her fainting spell. When she awoke, he asked her if she was okay, to which she answered with a huffy, yes. They only nodded with each other as a sign of greeting or acknowledgement or ignored each other completely.

"I can't stand this!" Katara threw her robe over her tunic and kicked open her oak-and-metal double doors. She ran to the stables, selected a pure white mare, and made her way to the beach, alarming some people when she galloped through the city at top speed.

At the beach, she unleashed her anger and had already broken her fifteenth column of ice in less than thirty minutes. After the releasing exercise, she sat down on the sand, letting her bloodied hands feel the grainy texture.

_I seriously want to go home,_ she thought sulkily. _But I can't be selfish and let Jing die._

She stared at the ocean once more and saw the sun setting over the horizon, painting the sky in gold and orange. She sighed. The extensive use of the fire colors red, gold, and orange was already annoying her so much that she preferred to stay in the greenery of the gardens than let herself be suffocated by the uncomfortable fire in the palace buildings.

Katara got up and went for the mare she tied to a coconut tree, wondering absently what new alibi she would use to explain off her going out and her injured knuckles and also the pile of ruined cotton shoes in her room. The servants did not dare to speak, but it was Iroh who always asked her during dinner and Jing when she went to visit him in the royal infirmaries.

After she had the horse back in the stables and had helped in getting its mane and tail brushed to perfection and giving it a carrot as gratitude, she made her way back to her room. To her dismay, she had gotten lost within the labyrinthine halls and found herself in the Imperial Suites, which translates to Zuko's room. There were no guards for Zuko demanded complete privacy.

At first, Katara turned on her heel to go the opposite direction, but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned around again. She grasped the huge brass doorknob and turned it. The door creaked open and she went inside.

The suite had got to be five times bigger than her room and was bedecked with the finest silk draperies and golden ornaments. The flooring, parts of which she can see from under the crimson rug, unlike most of the palace, was of marble. Art collections littered around, from framed jade and gold jewelry to ancient Fire Nation armor. The huge four-poster bed—which could easily fit ten people and backed on the middle of the east wall—was made of intricately carved wood and scarlet bedding; heavy velvet curtains of red covered the ceiling-to-wall window.

Just then, a door on her left opened, revealing Zuko who was wearing nothing but a towel draped around his waist. His hair was slick and wet while rivulets of water dripped from his body.

"Everytime I want you to stay, you always tell me to go away. Can't you feel my love, oh my angel from up above?" he was singing tunelessly. He went for his dresser, and used his brush as a microphone as he continued on his singing frenzy.

"Why won't you even smile at me? Oh could my love be possibly be…. Unaccepted?"

Katara, even in the absurdity of the situation, couldn't suppress a giggle. Zuko's eyes widened in shock as he spun around and saw the water wench, with her clothes all wet and her hands all bloody, clutching her stomach and laughing hard.

"What in the name of Agni--?" he yelled loud enough for her to look up. At first, she seemed to regain her composure, but she took another look at him and she kneeled to the floor, doubling up in her laughter.

Zuko, in shame and rage, walked to her and pulled her to her feet by her collar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, hoping that the death glare he gave her would silence her.

"I—I took a wrong turn and ended up here," Katara managed to say amidst the giggles.

"It's a serious offense to just break in at somebody else's room!" he thundered. "And in the Fire Lord's room, nonetheless! I'll have you hanged!"

"Yeah, whatever." Katara pried off his fist from her collar and took a step back. "I just wonder what your subjects would say when they hear that their Fire Lord, the ever serious and dignified king, was singing like that?" She imitated his singing. "Oh could my love possibly be…. Unaccepted?"

Zuko tried hard to keep his face from flaming, and he hoped that if it had, it registered anger, not embarrassment.

"And so? It's my right as a human to sing like a deranged fool if I want, and I am in the privacy of my quarters." But many of his officials were too stern and the news of their king fooling around was frowned upon. Sure, he could order the execution of whoever went against him, but he hated wasting blood.

"Could you please leave now? I'm wearing nothing but a towel here and it's getting cold!"

"Then wear a robe or something." Katara made herself comfortable in an armchair and crossed her legs in front of him. "I would like to stay here and listen to you sing."

"I'll have you incinerated at the public square!" Zuko threatened, bending down, his face way too close to hers for comfort.

Katara didn't even flinch, but she said calmly, "And incur the wrath of the Water Nations and Earth Kingdom? I thought you had more sense than that, Fire Lord Zuko. My death at the hands of the Fire Lord would simply be a basis for another hundred-year war between our nations. Surely you wouldn't want to destroy this much needed peace between our peoples?"

Zuko stared at her unbelievingly. She had come a long way from that simple water peasant to a diplomatic, level-headed leader of the Water Tribes.

Then he saw her wounded hands, wondering what the hell she did that her hands became all blotched.

"What did you do to your hands?" he asked, eager to change the topic.

"This?" Katara raised her arms. "Let's just say training cuts."

"Training cuts, my ass," Zuko mumbled. "Wait here."

He went inside a room on the right and came out seconds later with his body all dry and wearing silk pants and shirt. He headed for the bathroom and when he emerged, he was balancing a basin of hot water, towels, and a small white box.

"What's all that for?" Katara asked curiously as he put everything he carried in a table and pulled it beside her along with a chair.

"I'm going to clean up your wounds, idiot," Zuko answered as he sat down and took her hands, eyeing the cuts in distaste. "I cannot, for the life of me, imagine what training you did to have this kind of mess on your hands—literally."

Katara stared at him as he picked up a towel, dipped it in the water and proceeded to wipe off most of the grime and blood from the lacerations. He was very gentle and made an effort not to put too much pressure on the injuries. At that moment, Katara wanted to snatch her hands back and heal the wounds herself—she could do it in seconds—but she let him continue, loving the warmth and tenderness of his hands.

"This may sting a bit," he warned as he opened up a jar of clear paste. He smoothed some of the cooling ointment on the wounds, making Katara flinch.

"That hurt," Katara said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and I expect that getting them in the first place was just as hurtful as an ant's bite." He rolled his eyes and raised her hands to his lips, blowing gently. The smarting receded somewhat, but Katara was more concerned about his proximity and his overwhelming…kindness and concern towards her.

Zuko grabbed a roll of white silk bandages, wrapped her hands with them and gently tying the knot.

"There, that should help it heal," he said, satisfied at his work.

Katara observed her bandages and she had to admit, they were made carefully and correctly.

"Where did you learn this kind of stuff?" she asked as he got up, taking the used supplies.

"In a battle, knowledge of first aid is the thread that determines between life and death for a fellow injured soldier. I had helped save many of my men just by my simple efforts of bandaging up their injuries before they could be taken to a doctor." Zuko shrugged nonchalantly, as if that was normal. "You traveled a lot with Aang and your brother, so you also understand how important that is."

"Yeah, I couldn't count how many times I healed their injuries after, well…." She trailed off delicately, the discontinuing of the sentence speaking volumes.

"You mean after the time I've tried to capture Aang or when you fought with other Firebenders," Zuko finished, giving her a lopsided smile.

Katara returned the smile. "And don't forget the times when Sokka injured himself. He was always so bumbling, but I love him dearly. That's part of his charm, you know."

Zuko nodded and had put away the materials he used where the servants could later get them. He sat back at her side.

"I have an idea," he said, another smile forming at his lips. "Since we're already here, having a nice talk without trying to rip each other's heads off, can we start over? I mean after the…events of the ball, we didn't talk much, and let's face it; you need someone to talk to other than Jing and Uncle Iroh. Besides, sometimes a conversation is the best stress reliever out there on the market and you don't know what kind of hell I go through everyday."

Katara gave a soft, tinkling laugh. "It seems that you need a wife, not just someone to talk to."

Zuko stared at her thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right, and I am eighteen and already at marrying age. Some of my subjects are also asking me when the time will come that they will see an heir."

"There should be many of your subjects vying to be your wife. Why not just choose one and get it over with?"

"Unfortunately, none of them is my type. They're just so…loud and brainless. I need someone who could help me not bother me."

"If you keep your standards too high, you may not get a wife. Me, I'm happy with anyone just as long as I love him and he loves me back. I couldn't care if he had a bad history or whatever, just as long as we're together."

"That's what Uncle Iroh said, about my standards being too high, I mean. And you're a romantic, you know?"

"It's find it's better to be a romantic than a cynic."

"But the world is not like that, you do realize that. Somewhere in between you'll still feel pain even if you're with that someone you love."

"I know and I'm prepared for that. Love is not perfect, but it can be as long as it never fades on both sides."

Zuko stared at those oceanic depths of her eyes, seeing more than what others could see. Many would see a graceful, beautiful, and intelligent young lady, but they fail to see what Zuko saw at that moment: A passionate and fiery woman and a head-strong chieftess. Fearing that he might get lost just by staring at her eyes and do something he might regret, he wrenched himself away and focused at the clock.

"Katara, they're serving dinner in an hour, so might I suggest that you go and change to some clothes that are not tattered and wet. I'm enjoying this conversation and would like to continue it."

Katara smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, and who would thought that we could just sit around and have a nice discussion. After all, we did have some bad history together. I'm surprised that Sokka has even accepted that we're not enemies anymore."

"It just means he's maturing and becoming a man."

"I'll go now then. See you in an hour."

"Sure."

Katara went out the door and disappeared from his sight.

Zuko sighed and stretched. Who knew that a chat with the water wench could be so calming? Come to think of it, during their short episode at the garden, he admitted to her that just by staying with her, he felt very calm indeed.

_That was just the Amore root! Snap out of it! It was all chemically induced! It wasn't even real! _

He shook his head and took off his silk shirt. He needed another bath. All those evil thoughts of that night were driving him mad.

But as he was about to take off his pants, the door opened and revealed a Katara who was smiling hugely and then her face contorted into terror as she saw with her very own eyes Zuko about to strip off his pants, therefore exposing his ass.

"**ZUKO YOU PERVERT!"**

----------

He was covered in shadows, the darkness his only source of comfort; solitude, the only friend he trusts. He was an outcast, shunned by an uncaring society. As an orphan, he never knew of a mother's gentle caress or a father's warm hugs. He looked at the world in a cynical way, disposing love and friendship as mere signs of weakness—emotional people tend to make mistakes, mistakes that cost them their lives, something that he was too far familiar with. He never knew what love and a simple act of kindness meant and how much it could do. All he knew was to kill or be killed.

And that made him the perfect assassin. A man who had nothing to lose and everything to gain could never be afraid to take lives even at the process of losing his own. He had the stealth of a ninja, the brains of an analyst, and the heart of a killer. His skills were incomparable but he was more known for one act that had taken so many lives it became legendary:

The assassin had killed over a hundred soldiers in one night and got out of the Fire Nation fort with only broken arms, ribs, and a bloody nose. Not a bad accomplishment for someone as young as he.

The door of his quarters opened, letting a small amount of light pour in the darkened area. The assassin reached for his katana instinctively as a man, also covered in shadows, walked in and threw a parcel at his feet.

"That is all you need for this assignment," the man said. "They want it done quickly. Make no mistakes. Ba Sing Se is heavily guarded but I think you can take on a few measly soldiers. Your associates will attack at the same time you do. I don't want to look bad in front of the council. Bring back glory or don't come back at all."

The killer nodded sharply and began to strap his weapons to his body.

"Good."

----------

Dinner at the royal dinner suites was a quiet if not tense affair. Zuko and Katara were glaring at each other silently from their ends of the table and simply refusing to even make a sound. Iroh stared at one teenager to the next, wondering what had gone wrong.

What he didn't know was the Fire Lord was now suffering from a nasty welt on his backside, thanks to a water whip courtesy of the Water Chieftess. When Katara had walked in on Zuko with his butt exposed, she had screamed, bended the water out of a nearby flower pot and water whipped the king in his ass. Now Zuko was having a hard time shifting in his seat; the whip had hit him painfully and no amount of ice could numb the pain.

Zuko gritted his teeth as the pain seared again on his ass. _Water wench._ She dared to hurt him and cause him discomfort! She'll be hanged!

Katara finished her dinner quickly and stood up to be excused.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll just go to the infirmary and visit Jing for a while."

"Do what you wish, child," answered Iroh when Zuko did not speak but instead focused on his miso soup. Katara bowed and went off.

"Now would you tell me what happened between you and Miss Katara, Zuko?" asked Iroh calmly, sipping his ginseng tea.

"I do not wish to talk about it, uncle," answered Zuko sharply. The pain came again and he winced. Stupid girl, she'll pay!

Iroh knew that something has happened and it wasn't helping with his plan with Jing. This must be altered, but he needed an opportunity to get his plan in motion.

And such an opportunity walked inside the dinner suite in the form of an agitated General Jee.

"Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lord Advisor Iroh," said Jee, bowing respectfully to the two men. "I deeply regret having to come in while you are having your meal, but this is most urgent. I need to speak with you immediately."

Zuko wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"Let's go to my study. We'll discuss there. You coming, Uncle?"

"Yes, of course." Iroh also shot to his feet and followed the two men to Zuko's study.

----------

"And he had the audacity to scream at me after I did that to him when he was the one who was being a pervert!" Katara finished her narration to Jing with smoke coming out of her nostrils—well, at least not literally.

Jing managed a weak chuckle from his bed.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Enjoying myself? I'm dying here! Get better soon, okay, Jing? We need to get out of this place!"

"I'll do the best I can, child."

Katara sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Jing. I'm just so stressed about things. Please forgive me."

Jing gave an understanding nod.

Katara rose from her seat. "If you don't mind, Jing, I'm going to bed. I'm so tired."

Jing smiled. "Just visit me again tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll stay with you all day if you wish."

"Don't bother, child. Iroh comes and we play Pai Sho."

"You're getting addicted to that game, I see."

"Blame Iroh and his obsession with Pai Sho, proverbs, and tea."

Katara walked out of the room in considerably higher spirits than when she came in. Jing always knew how to make her smile or uplift her spirits and she loved him for that.

As she walked down the corridor to her room, she passed by Zuko who was leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed and staring at the moon darkly.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

"None of your business," he snapped and Katara looked affronted.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I'm going to bed. Good night, Fire Lord—"

"The rebels attacked," he said sharply. "They killed a good number of my men in the Earth Kingdom and Water Nations."

"Zuko…I don't know what to say. I guess, I'm sorry, that must have been quite a loss."

Zuko rubbed his forehead in frustration. "They took out the youngest of my soldiers, and even killed some innocent women and children! They demanded that I step down from being king and put another one they chose in my place! They're maniacs! When peace is finally achieved, all they want is the destruction back! I've lived my entire life fighting against that!"

Katara wanted to place a hand on his shoulder and comfort him in any way she could, but decided against it.

"Zuko, you know that whatever happens that the council and I will always be behind you. We'll help in any way we can. I feel slightly responsible for this. They attacked your soldiers at my own tribe, and I feel that if only I strengthened security at our gates, the killers wouldn't come."

"I know how you feel, Katara. But it isn't as simple as that. We can't just charge blindly at our opponent. We don't know who in hell they are, where their headquarters are, or who leads them. Some of my spies are killed ruthlessly and I can't lose any more men than I have. But what's worse in the attack on the Water Nations was that the killers were dressed as members of the Water Army."

"Zuko, that's awful. It's betrayal! I really wish that I could help right now, but I don't know how." Katara's voice trailed sorrowfully. "I wish I could repay you. I feel that I had made a mistake and caused all of this. I might have hired some traitors and didn't know it. It cost the lives of some people."

Zuko snapped up his head and looked at her seriously.

"Do you honestly want to help me and repay me?" he asked.

Katara nodded bravely. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Then marry me," he said and strode past her, leaving her with her mouth hanging open.

_Hmmm….this is definitely the best I've done, but it's what I could come up with. Another product of crapiness brought to you by an insane writer whose writer's blocks have been a big bitch. I know I said that I'll update by Wednesday, but I didn't realize how busy I was. I had to cancel a whole mess of meetings and appointments this afternoon to get this done. Somebody asked me if I could make this one full of Zutara-y goodness, but I only put in some. Oh yeah, as for the winners…maybe later. The impartial judge is having a heard time deciding as well. I won't be able to update in a while, maybe two weeks, as it's Finals and I need to study. But don't worry, we have a three-week break after this and that means a lot of updations! I'll try to squeeze in an updation or two during these two weeks if I can, but I'm not making any promises. **REVIEW,** please. _

**Rienne ;p**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** If I owned ATLA, then the Waterbending Scroll episode would have a different storyline, if you get my drift. :winks: **Yay Zutaraness!** But this plot is mine, so if you have any dark desires to steal it, you're gonna get one ass whooping. Plagiarism is one thing I could not tolerate.

**This is for all of my reviewers! I feel all so fuzzy with your wonderful reviews. I decided not to keep you guys in torment any longer and post as soon as I possibly could.**

**Special thanks go to Rashaka for her inspiring and very helpful review. It helped me get all eager and my neurons working to at least start this chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Politics in Love and War**

The sky fell, bombs exploded, a volcano erupted, a shrill cry, and an earthquake shook the land and swallowed the whole city…of course, all of those things didn't happen at the Fire Nation capital of Shenhoun, but for a particular Waterbender, she felt that that was what happened when he dropped the words that had all so ruthlessly pierced her heart.

"_Then marry me…."_

Oh, how she wished for those words to be spoken to her by the man she loved dearly, under the moonlit sky dotted with twinkling stars, both of them holding hand-in-hand, he whispering those words to her ear with all the love of the world. And she would respond with an ardent kiss and a fierce embrace….

But the fervent dream was shattered in a matter of seconds by an egotistical, boorish Fire Lord Zuko, who made it into her list as **Arrogant Bastard Number ONE!**

"Zuko, wait a minute you bastard," said Katara furiously. She had regained her senses and was in a seething rage.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," answered Zuko heavily, his eyelids drooping from too much exhaustion. His head was in a jam and all he wanted was sleep. "Let us go to bed, dear lady, and continue this conversation when the sun is up and both of us are clear-headed."

"No. We. Will. Talk. Now." Katara stressed each word with the sharpness of a katana, each syllable pounding on Zuko's brain like a nail.

"If you wish," Zuko responded. "We will go talk in my study, then."

The two made their way silently to the eastern buildings and into the Fire Crystal Palace, the Fire Lord's very own private palace. No one without the Fire Lord's consent was to enter the said building. The guards and eunuchs stationed there were given the highest of clearances to be able to even step inside the Imperial Suites. At the moment, two guards stood by the main entrance of the buildings.

"Why are there guards now? The last time I came here, I didn't even see one soldier or eunuch in the whole building," asked Katara.

"You are the main reason I had sentries commissioned here in the first place," said Zuko as the soldiers bowed and saluted their lord. Katara shut up in embarrassment until they reached the office.

Normally, Katara would ogle at the grandeur of the room, which is just as elegant as his suite, but her mind was too occupied with the conversation ahead.

"Please sit down," said Zuko as he himself sat on an intricately carved wooden seat behind his oak desk.

Katara nodded and took a seat on a chair in front of his desk.

"Listen, Katara, this marriage will prove to be beneficial for both of us and our peoples," Zuko began, carefully weighing his words. "You practically control the South Pole tribes. Even after the establishment of other tribes besides your own on the South Pole, and the instating of King Rayzu, you still are considered the ultimate head of all the tribes. I on the other hand am the fire Lord and also have a considerable amount of power on the world."

"What are you getting at?"

"Our union would also mean the union of our kingdoms, earning a powerful alliance between the Fire and Southern Water Nations."

"Even without any union between us, we are already allied to you."

"But you see that is not enough. Many people are still apprehensive towards the Fire Nation and I don't blame them; we have caused so much destruction for a hundred years and I doubt that a simple sorry would take away all of their bigotry."

"Where do I come in, then? What will our marriage do for you and your country?"

"My marriage to a Waterbender would be the greatest peace treaty that any leader could sign. Royal protocol demands that I marry off of my own race, and if we do marry, this will be the first time any Fire Nation royalty would marry anyone from a different nation. Could you see what effect that could do for the Water Nations and Earth Kingdom? I, the lord of probably the most racist people in the world, choosing a Water Nation woman as my bride, my consort, my lifelong partner, is the greatest symbol of peace and unity I could come up with and would lift some of the prejudice other nations have of my people. They will see that we really want peace once and for all. Plus, those rebels can also realize that we don't want war anymore. In fact, I think this is what some people would hope for, me marrying someone other than my own people, that is."

Katara stared at him. True, he made a lot of sense and their marriage would be a powerful argument for anyone who would say that the Fire Nation is just acting with all of their promises of peace between the nations.

"Why did you choose me?" she managed to say slowly. "Why not just get a princess from the Northern Tribes or another leader from the Southern Tribes?" Dear Shasha in heaven, she needed to hear that this marriage will not be all for the sake of politics!

Zuko smiled slightly. "As I've said before, you control the whole Southern Water Tribes, and I don't think that there's a princess I can wed in the Northern Tribes. I've seen all the princesses the earth Kingdom has to offer, and they interest me not. But you, you have the passion and ferocity of any fire yet still have the calm and coolness of the waters. Frankly, you intrigue me. You are an intelligent person and you could help me greatly in my kingdom. After what had happened at the North Pole, I was really impressed by you."

Katara's ears burned at his unwarranted praises. She intrigued him? And even after she kicked his ass at the North Pole, he was still impressed by her?

_Stop it, Katara! He's a devious bastard and flattery is his way of smooth talking you into saying yes! You can't fall for that ploy! Remember, you intend to marry for love!_ Her brain screamed inside of her.

"Damn you, Zuko," she spat, glaring at him darkly. "You know that I want to marry for love, you know that I have dreams of living the rest of my life with someone I _want_ to be with! You can't force me into this marriage. I won't let you or anyone else do that! I have my own free will, and I'm telling you that I will not marry for political crap and all that shit! I refuse to be used as an object just so you could have what you want!" her voice rose and she was already on her feet, her face dangerously close to his.

"Ah, the fire that I have so admired," stated Zuko calmly. "You still don't understand the situation. We could do so much, you and I, for this world. Think about how you can help your people. Your land will be part of my kingdom through our marriage and that means I can help your people more. You could even build cities and your lives will improve tenfold!"

"My people are happy the way they are! We don't need your help any further! They're satisfied with their lives knowing that they are safe now and that the war is over."

"Yes, yes, you maybe right." Zuko sighed. "This debate is going nowhere. If I can't talk you nicely into marrying me, then I have to pull out all of my cards, then"

"What are you talking about?" Katara backed away from him; she had a feeling that things are gonna go way downhill from there.

And she was damn right.

Zuko rose to his feet and looked at her until their eyes were level.

"If you do not wish to marry me, then I must do what I must for the good of my people. If you do not agree to be my intended, I will unleash my whole navy to your tribe. I can just say that it is all for killing off the rebels, but it is unavoidable that innocent civilians will get in the crossfire. Surely, you don't want that now, do you?"

"That's blackmail, you son of a bitch! And I know that the Earth Kingdom and our sister tries would go against that."

"I prefer if you don't pull my mother into this, great Agni bless her soul. Insult me, but not my mother." His voice sliced sharply though her and Katara lowered her head in shame. "On the contrary, I have talked with the Earth Kingdom and your sister tribe, and they agree with me in this move. Of course, they might not agree whole heartedly, but they know that sacrifices must be made." It was all a bluff, but when he saw the fear and agony in her eyes, he knew he hit home hard.

"Marry me, and I guarantee the safety of your people. Not one will get hurt; you have my word on that."

"And how can I trust you? You're blackmailing me into marrying you. I love my people dearly, and I would sacrifice everything for them."

"You've just said the magic words. Why not make this little sacrifice? You could save loads of people with this act. And what's so wrong about being married to me? You'll be made Queen of the Fire and Water Nations and have all your desire at your beck and call. Your people would have so much more as part of our territories."

Katara felt the world spinning around her and she felt so nauseous. The idea was too much for her to bear. She swayed in her spot, clutching her stomach.

Zuko noticed her slight movements and the way her eyes closed in agony. He rounded on the table as quickly as he could and caught her before she could even hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, brushing off a few strands of hair off her face.

"Get away from me," she muttered weakly, trying to push him away. Zuko sighed but didn't let go.

"Let me help you to your feet at least."

Katara shook her head.

"Look, I can't just let you lie on the floor."

Katara shook her head again, this time, more urgently.

Zuko took a deep breath and carried her in his arms.

"What are you…?"

"Relax; I'm just going to let you sit in the lounge. It's more comfortable there." Zuko brought her to the said lounge, lowering her on the soft cushion gently. He arranged a few pillows behind her head and when he was sure she was comfortable, he went for a nearby table and poured a glass of water out of a crystal pitcher.

"Here, drink this," he ordered softly. Katara still felt weak, the shock and bewilderment she felt at his words were still eating a hole in her gut. All she wanted was to close her eyes and drift off to a state of dreamless sleep. Zuko noticed her temporary paralysis and helped her drink up the cool water. She felt invigorated once her element touched her lips; her nausea was lifting and she felt like she could speak again.

"Zuko, I can't marry you, I just can't," she muttered.

"Why ever not?" his words sounded as if he were teasing her, but she saw the brief melancholy that passed through his amber eyes. "I'm strong, I'm powerful, and I'm way more handsome than Haru or Jet."

"Don't bring them to this argument," she said. "And how did you know about them?"

"Courtesy of your brother who, under the influence of gin, confided in me during his visit with the Avatar here."

"I'll kill Sokka."

"Better yet, why not make him suffer by seeing that I, of all the people in the whole wide world, became your husband?"

"Please don't bring that up again. I think I'll definitely faint." Katara covered her ears. Zuko gave a small laugh and pried her hands away from her ears.

"I'll give you until sunrise to give me your answer to my proposal, okay? I think that is ample time for you to think."

"You're just giving me overnight to decide on what could probably be the most important decision of my life! I might spend the rest of my life with you and you're just giving me overnight to think about it?"

"So does that mean you'll say yes?"

"No! It's just that…give me more time. I need to think this out and weigh my decision carefully."

"What's to think about? I already told you what would happen if you refuse."

"I still can't believe you're blackmailing me into this."

"I'm a very persistent man, Katara. What I want is what I get and right now I want you and I intend to have you."

"Spoiled king…."

"I admit that I am spoiled sometimes, but hey, I was born royalty with everything I wanted at my fingertips; I couldn't help it. Besides, I'm not a pampered, brainless king as you so would like to think, my dear little Waterbender."

"I'm not yours."

"Not yet, anyway."

Katara groaned. "Please let me go back to my room. I need to sleep. If you're going to deprive me of that, then I might as well kill myself."

"Very well, I will escort you to your room. But you don't seem to even have the energy to stand up and walk. Do you think you can handle it? We're at the far east corner and your room is halfway through the complex."

"I can," answered Katara, gritting her teeth and attempting to stand up. But as soon as she was on her feet, her balanced failed her and it was up to Zuko to catch her again and make her lie back on the lounge.

"But your body says otherwise," observed Zuko. "Tell you what, why don't you spend the night in my quarters? It's just on the other side of this door."

"I will not spend the rest of the night in your room," declared Katara.

"It's your choice, but don't you dare say I didn't offer you anything."

"What would they say when they found out htat I spent the night in your room? Rumors would fly."

"And so? We could be as well betrothed."

"I didn't give you my answer yet."

Zuko took a sharp intake of breath. "My subjects would not dare talk about my private affairs. What I want to do is none of their business; speaking against me is treason. Don't worry; I would not spend the night with you. I'll sleep in another room. That's what you're afraid of, right? That I will take advantage of you? Rest assured that I do not take women without their consent. I find that it is less fun than what I want and it would not do for my honor."

"I'll stay here, thank you very much."

"Stubborn as always," Zuko muttered under his breath, crouched down to her, and had her in his arms in one swift move.

"Let me down!" Katara pounded on his armored chest.

"I'm not going to rape you, so keep quiet," he hissed, his temper finally getting to him.

He walked through a curtain Katara thought that was a window at first and they both saw themselves in his bedroom.

"Would you like to clean up first before you sleep?" he asked.

"I'd like to clean up, if you don't mind," replied Katara huffily. Zuko placed her back on the ground gently, and knowing her weakened state, kept a hand on her lower back to help her balance.

Katara winced at his touch; his touch was burning her skin underneath the robe and she despised the feeling.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she announced and made her way to the door on the left though her step was ungainly.

"Would you like me to help you?" asked Zuko as an afterthought.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"All right, then. I'm leaving you alone here. Good night."

"Good night," she responded, albeit touchily.

Katara washed her face, cleaned her teeth and combed her hair out in the bathroom, taking pleasure in playing around with the impressive facilities. She had wanted to take a bath and use the swimming pool-sized tub, but she was too tired, so she rejected the idea. But as she stared at the tub, she began to think that if she were married to Zuko, then that would mean that she would have to share everything with him…including baths. The mental image of them naked in the tub—together—crept into her mind and she slapped herself to erase the image away.

"What am I thinking? I'm going nuts!"

She went out of the bathroom and found herself alone in the resplendent sleeping quarters. As she went for the bed, ready to sleep for the whole year, she found a red dressing gown lying neatly on top of the silken scarlet sheets. A note written with the firm hand of Zuko was attached.

_Use this for the night. It's much more comfortable than your robes. Have a pleasant rest. Zuko. _

Katara took off her robes and slid into the soft silk of the dressing gown. It was a bit large for her, she noticed as she tied the sash around her waist, but it was cozier to sleep in this one than on her stiff robes. She sighed contentedly as she slid on the bed and rested her head on the soft, down pillows. Everything was so luxurious that Katara didn't mind being married to him if she could experience this relaxation every night.

_Wake up, you damn fool,_ her brain snapped. _You're giving up everything you believed in for his bed? _

_**But if I refuse, who knows to what lengths he will go to?**_

_It's on his conscience, not yours. _

_**Frankly, I'm flattered that he wanted me….**_

_He wanted you for your power, and not you as a person!_

Katara rolled on her side, her confusion growing with every second.

_Oh, great Shasha, please tell me what to do! Aang, Sokka, help me! _

And the clear voice of Zuko rang in her ears again before sleep overwhelmed her, and she embraced the void gratefully, glad of some momentary release.

"_I want you and I intend to have you."_

_Ooops, another cliffie and we still don't know what her answer will be. I'm very evil, I know that already. Anyway, this is the best my brain could conjure up at the moment. It's much to preoccupied with plans on how to burn the university I go to down to the ground. Imagine, they gave us demerits just because we chose to rebel and boycott against the Tuition Fee Increase? It's part of our rights to rally in the streets and cry our hearts out! This is an injustice! If you don't want me to keep you on your toes with a long silence before updation, I suggest you go click the 'submit review' button right this minute. Who knows, if you beat the last chapter's record of 23 reviews, I might update on Tuesday night as it's all the free time I have on my schedule. So get on and **REVIEW,** please._

**Rienne ;p**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, this story would already be animated!

* * *

**Oh, about the contest, well, in the long run, the judge and I can't choose between all the entries, so we decided to make everyone who participated a winner. I'll just take bits and pieces of your suggestions like kayko15's necklace thingy which was a great idea and fits the story. Suckish since there could only be one winner, but we really couldn't decide, so sue us. But killthe impartial judgefirst, okay? I still need to finish this story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Her Answer**

The sun was way up in the sky when Katara chose to wake up from her deep slumber. She rolled on her side, enjoying the silken feeling of the sheets and the odor that emanated from them that smelled of sandalwood and smoke. It reminded her faintly of her own father and the times when she would bury her head at his neck, taking in the same scent that now passed through her nostrils.

She snapped her eyes open when she recalled whose bed she was currently sniffing and rolling into: Zuko, Arrogant Bastard Number One.

Katara sat up and found herself in the middle of the large bed. The heavy curtains were drawn, so it was still dark inside. She took a look at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already nearing noon! Damn it all, with all the surprise and exhaustion she felt with Zuko's 'proposal,' she had slept in! And when she promised Jing that she would visit early in the morning…..

Why did they have to make their beds so comfortable? She asked furiously as she scrambled from the bed and ran to the bathroom where she cleaned up and put back her robes. She fixed the bed though it took up a lot of time and effort because of its size, and laid her borrowed dressing gown neatly on top. After that, she broke into a run towards the building where her room was located, making servants and other people she passed by stare in bewilderment and amusement.

Once inside her room, Katara put on a fresh new set of robes and reapplied faint makeup, which were just a thin layer of powder and a pale, glossy lip rogue.

She proceeded to the infirmary while twirling her hair in its customary bun, almost tripping in the hem of her robes in her haste. She made sure that her comb was secure and wouldn't fall off before she knocked on the clinic's doors with the heavy brass knocker.

"Good morning, Jing, I'm sorry I was la—" Katara said cheerfully as she came in but stopped dead on the doorway as she saw Zuko and Iroh sitting on stools beside Jing's bed and having a lively conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked as she pulled up a stool and sat, though she made a point of staying far from Zuko.

"They were nice enough to offer me a visit," answered Jing with pleasure as she grasped his aged hand, "especially Zuko here. Ah child, why didn't you tell us the wonderful news that Zuko already proposed to you?'

Katara refused to look at Zuko and see that sly smile that curved his lips. She swallowed before replying, "He just asked me last night when you were already asleep. I couldn't just wake you up to tell the news now, could I? You needed your rest first of all." Her smile betrayed the anguish and fury she felt at that moment. How dare Zuko put her on the spot? Now, Jing would positively pester her about accepting his proposal!

"Yes, but I thought that she would accept once I asked her," remarked Zuko playfully. "But it seems that she's taking her time to think. Think you could persuade her for me, Mr. Jing?"

Jing and Iroh laughed, definitely enjoying themselves and not noticing how Katara winced in her seat.

"The decision lies with her, not me, though I think a marriage would be a wonderful idea."

"Mr. Jing!" spluttered Katara. "It all happened too fast, so I wasn't able to reply quickly."

"So, does that mean you have an answer now?" There was a hopeful glint in Zuko's eyes that was laced with mischievousness. Katara looked away.

"No, I still don't," admitted Katara slowly.

Zuko gave a mock sigh. "Ah, the mind of a woman, so complex and confusing!" He faced the two elderly men. "I thought that if I already told her how I feel about her then she would accept it and we would already be betrothed today!"

Katara stared at Zuko, her glare speaking volumes. What a lying bastard!

Zuko gave her another of his impish smiles, knowing that he was going to win this one.

Katara stood up, finally deciding that she can't stand another minute of this torture.

She cleared her throat. "Mr. Jing, General Iroh, I wish to be excused with Zuko. He and I need to talk some things over," she said with as much calm as she could muster, even with her rage at boiling point.

Zuko grinned and stood up from his seat. Jing and Iroh gave him large thumbs up and he waved back, but Katara wasn't witness to any of this as she was already out the door, fuming like hell.

"First of all, you are a lying and devious asshole," Katara began bitingly. They were in the east gardens, the same place where they fell victim to their hormones and the Amore root's poison. "You never told me anything about love or any of that crap, and you also had the impudence to seek help from my advisor!"

Zuko was still smiling and it drove her nuts!

A silence stretched between them as Katara stood, flaring before him while he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Well, have you got anything to say for yourself?" demanded Katara when Zuko wouldn't speak.

"Only that you would be an excellent Firebender with that temper of yours, but I'm sure that fate has made you a Waterbender for a purpose," he said finally, shrugging.

"Don't give me that bullcrap!"

"I had to lie for them to support me that's all, and I hardly think that they would encourage me in this marriage if they knew that we married out of politics and not love."

"And who in hell told you that I was going to marry you?"

"Katara, we already had this talk before. It's not as if you have a choice in this. Just agree with me and I promise you that you will be happy for the rest of your life."

"You call being forced into a marriage and having no choice in the matter happiness? Then you are one sick fucker, that's what you are."

"Enough of that vulgarity!" he roared. "You're a well-bred leader in the eyes of your people so act like it!"

Katara hadn't expected this diatribe from him and it caused her to splutter like a fish out of water.

"Listen here, woman," continued Zuko, his voice not losing that sharp edge, "I'm getting tired of this, all of this trashing around and you insulting me to the marrow of my bones. Answer me, yes or no?"

Katara remained at gaping at him. She felt that her vocal chords had stopped functioning and her brain was totally ransacked. She opened her mouth a few times and tried to reply but not even a sound could come out.

Zuko sighed and approached her.

"Look at me, Katara," he said, taking both of her hands in his and cupping her chin with the other, making her look up into those devastating golden eyes. "I know this is a hard decision for you, and even I am unsure of all of this, but I need to think of other things besides myself."

Katara turned her head to one side.

"You told me you want to marry for love, right? I think the reason we are both hesitant in this is because we want that, and since I was a boy, I wanted to marry the girl that I love and make her my queen. I'm afraid we can't hold on to our petty dreams; you're a leader yourself, you must know what sacrifices must be done for your people."

The tears she had been fighting against fell steadily down to her cheeks as she finally admitted defeat. He was right; she can't think selfishly. She had a job to do, and who knows, she might even enjoy being in his wife…and possibly fall in love with him?

"Don't cry, Katara," he whispered soothingly, letting go of her hands only to embrace her, not knowing what else to do to comfort her.

Katara buried her face in his armored chest, letting the tears flow along with her confusion, anger, and sorrow.

_I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, but I have my own reasons for doing this. Please forgive me. _

----------

Zuko and Katara sat on the concrete bench a few feet away from each other. It's been minutes since Zuko had let go of Katara and had her sit on the bench. After offering her his handkerchief, which she accepted, he sat down, putting lots of space between them.

"I've decided," announced Katara strongly, holding back a sob. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko, I will marry you and make the union of our nations legal and known."

Zuko didn't even try to hide his glee as he moved closer to her and took her hand. He kissed the coolness of the back of her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I promise you that you won't regret this decision."

Katara breathed deeply.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I will make the announcement of our engagement seven days from now in our engagement party as it is the custom here. Two weeks after that will be our marriage."

"That's kind of fast, don't you think?" asked Katara as she let Zuko help her stand up and lead her to the infirmary where they could tell the good news to Jing and Iroh.

"Fire Nation people are not known for their patience, my Katara."

Katara sighed at his use of ownership. It was something she needs to get used to—the feeling of finally being possessed by a man.

"And we could spend the seven days before the engagement party as time to get to know one another. I'll give you a grand tour of the palace, as you need to get used to it for it will be your home from now on, and also of Shenhoun. Maybe even of the whole Fire Nation," Zuko was saying a bit animatedly though his face registered nothing short of impassiveness. Katara hardly heard him, so preoccupied was she with her own thoughts.

They were only a few meters from the infirmary's door when Katara stopped in her tracks.

"Zuko, this may come late, but I want to ask you something," she began.

"What is it?"

"What if your people don't accept me? As you've said before, I'm the first Waterbender to be married into Fire Nation royalty. I'm not sure if your people can take the shock. Also my people; some of them would consider it betrayal. Racism is still present no matter how much we try to ignore it. And to tell the truth, Zuko, you're not the first man to have proposed to me."

The Fire Lord stared at her thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "You have a point there, but honestly, it's not something I really considered that much when I asked you to marry me. I'm the one marrying you, not them, but I'm sure in the end they'll realize what good this marriage will do for them. And I don't care that others proposed to you; what's important is I'm the one you chose. That's enough for me. As for your people, I realize that we have done so much to them, and you, their great leader marrying off one of their tormentors—their king nonetheless—would stir up some rebellion. So, I leave it up to you to explain things to them, let them see what good this will bring them, and I'll do the same with my subjects."

Katara nodded and made her way to the infirmary. But as she was about to turn the knob, something struck her:

"Zuko, what reason are we going to tell Mr. Jing and Uncle Iroh? We can't tell them this is all in the name of politics!"

"Then we'll just tell them that during these past few days we've fallen hopelessly in love with each other and are very much eager to get married. I'm sure those two will jump in joy, finally accomplishing what they wanted."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you notice it all, Katara? Me going to the North Pole, the Amore root in our teas, and some other things…. Mr. Jing and Uncle made all of those happen; I think they're desperate to have grandkids, so they thought they'd play matchmaker to us. Their plan didn't work, I've seen through it and avoided it, but they win because we're getting married anyway. I guess that they thought we make a good couple…."

"Those two…." Katara was breathing furiously. Who else knew of this plan? And Jing and Iroh weren't the only people who thought that she and Zuko made a good couple. There's King Bumi, Meng (mainly because if Katara ends up with Zuko, she'll have Aang for herself), Jun (who she talked with during the ball), and other leaders of the council, after all, the two were the only singles in the whole council.

"Relax, Katara. Come on, we have to act like a happy, lovesick couple for their benefit."

Zuko took her hand and laced it with his. They took deep breaths and forced happy smiles. Needless to say, the aged men jumped up in delight when they announced that they were getting married in three weeks, and possibly have kids by the end of the year.

"Mr. Jing, I thought the doctor said that you were in complete paralysis?" asked Katara as Jing danced around the room with Iroh.

Jing and Iroh stopped waltzing in the middle of the room.

"It must be the medicine the doctor gave me!" exclaimed Jing. "It's a miracle! I'm cured! We should celebrate!"

Zuko and Katara shook their heads, their suspicions of the old men's conspiracy finally proven. They went out of the room, still holding hands and not noticing it.

----------

At dinner, both teenagers tried their damnedest acting like a couple in love. They sat beside each other, feeding each other and canoodling all the while. The smiles of Iroh, Jing, servants, and guards stretched to their ears. Zuko and Katara fussed over each other, finally ending the straining dinner when Zuko gave Katara a small kiss on the cheek. It cost him all of his sanity and pride to do it, but he did, and the reaction was instantaneous: Iroh and Jing squealed in pure pleasure but Katara looked taken aback, even afraid of his action. He gave her a knowing wink and she frowned.

After the eventful meal, the teens excused themselves, saying that they wanted to go to the gardens to talk (and maybe kiss some more, thought Iroh and Jing). They did, but they didn't talk and only stared up at the stars. When they felt that their necks were stiffening from looking up too long, they decided to go to bed, for tomorrow Zuko promised that he will take her touring around the palace grounds.

"Zuko, why did you kiss me during dinner?" Katara finally voiced as they stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"I just wanted to make it look like we really are in love, and I think that's what people do when they're in love: kiss and stuff. Admit it, my acting's excellent," Zuko said, smiling a bit though grimly.

"Oh, I see. By the way, Zuko, will you send some of your men to tell Aang and Sokka of our engagement? I want them to be here for my wedding. After Gran-Gran and Jing, they're the only family I have."

"Of course, you can expect them to be here shortly."

"Thank you."

One word: Silence. A silence that spoke uncertainty and embarrassment on both sides.

"Well, good night Zuko," Katara said, opening her door.

"Good night, Katara. Pleasant dreams." Zuko turned on his heel and went for his own room.

What Katara didn't know was while he was walking along the moonlit hallways, a lot of things were on his mind.

**_You half-expected her to give you a good night kiss, didn't you? _**The nasty voice was back in his brain.

_NO! I was still hesitant about all of this…. I don't know if this is the right move…._

_**This is; you are sure of that. You are smart, Zuko, and you know what's best. **_

_Yes, yes, I am right about all of this. But I can't help feeling guilty about all of this. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. She looked so sad, but she chose to marry me for the good of her people. I really admire her for that…._

_**Ha! You're falling for her, and you're half-expecting that during this marriage, she'll fall for you too!**_

_Maybe you're right—hell, I don't know a damn thing anymore! But it isn't hard to fall for her, and I'm very lucky to have to marry her. _

_**Let's just hope that she doesn't have any dark desire to escape and run away.**_

_Ugh, that's what I'm afraid of._

_But if she gives me one more reason to, I **will** fall for her. And that's what I'm really afraid of….

* * *

_

_Wow, I got some few reactions on how Zuko became a bastard last chapter…. But fear not, all things are done for a reason. Reasons which will be up by later chapters. Anyway, **REVIEW**, please. I think I'll post up another chapter before this goeson hiatus for a week or so, but only if you give me lots of reviews to make me happy. Writing and your reviews are the only things keeping me from going to breakdown and land in the nut house for good. _

_I may rewrite this chapter as I think it is very crappy (crappier than the last, in fact) but I wanted to get ot over with, so blame my writer's blocks and I think my brain is overloaded from all that studying..._

**_Next chapter: The Engagement_**

**Rienne ;p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! **

**This one is dedicated to kayko15 for her wonderful suggestion which I have used for this chapter. The necklace you described was a bit vague so I took my liberty with it, but stuck to the main idea. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and a shout-out to my reviewers for the last chapter (you guys have broken the record: 26!):**

**_Fire Princess, pureangel86, Storybender, Zukoscute2, Demonic-One, Lionessmon, Megumi07, kayko15, Lizzie, Katara, Indiehippie, PeaceLovingHippie and Wings, Badgrl74, Panther Eyes, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Spleefmistress, Mirage992, sweet-but-evil, DarknessinShadows, bndrchic15, kaji enzeru, Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom, Writer2TheEnd, FireQueen618, _and _LunaChaos_**

**Thank you all so much! Cookies for everyone! You made me very happy! **

**And also to my friends, Aileen, Bianca, and Charmaine. Summer enrollment is on April 3!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Building up a Friendship**

"Zuko is it really necessary for you to take me on this tour of the palace?" asked Katara, trying not to droop and making her voice sound at least casual and not bored. She and Zuko were currently on the west gardens and Katara had enjoyed the dazzling array of the hundreds of flowers from every nation for a while until she felt that she was tired and wanted nothing but go back to sleep.

The Fire Lord had awakened her early in the morning and after a short breakfast, he began guiding her throughout the palace, starting first with the Shenlong Palace. Katara had to endure a grueling hour of staring at the portraits of dead Fire Lords and Fire Queens in the Portrait Room while Zuko rattled off their history. But there was something about the room that Katara couldn't quite put her finger into. Just staring at those golden eyes of every Fire Nation royalty made her somehow feel insignificant and out of place.

She idly thought what would be the caption on her portrait. She mused that it would be: Katara, the First Waterbender Fire Lady who killed herself after becoming too bored at staring at dead people's pictures all day long.

"To be honest, I couldn't think of anything else to do," admitted Zuko sheepishly as he steered her out of the west gardens and into the central one.

"Well, you already toured the whole council on our first days here, remember?"

"I believe I have, but there are some spots here that I chose not to show the others, and as my fiancée, you get to see them all."

Katara tried not to roll her eyes. "Really?"

"And if you keep up that interested look, even though I know that you are bored to death at my constant rambling, I might show you later."

At this Katara laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Zuko, squeezing her hand a bit.

"It's just that this was the same thing I did to you when you were on the South Pole, except that I don't think I'll be facing any immediate danger after this one."

"You're right; how ironic."

They had arrived at the central gardens a few minutes later and Katara gaped at the vastness of the place. It was just a large grassy field surrounded by tall hedges and marble statues of the many past Fire Lords and Fire Queens, though Katara could see some that could resemble an angel and some mythological creatures of Fire Nation lore. In the middle of the field was a large marble fountain. It portrayed a man and woman entangled up in each other and at their feet were numerous jars spewing out water and it looks like they were riding on the clouds. The pillar they stood on was a coiled dragon, making it look like they were going straight to heaven and the dragon was their ticket up.

"Why didn't I see this place before?" wondered Katara.

"Because when I was about to show you and the other Council members this place, you feigned an illness and didn't come," supplied the Fire Lord.

"I didn't feign an illness, I really was sick. I must have eaten something that my body didn't like. But I can't remember what it is. There's so much food here that it's hard to keep track. Anyway, what's this fountain called?"

"This fountain is named 'Ascension of Passion' made by renowned Fire Nation artists. There's a story behind it; do you want to listen, Katara?" remarked Zuko when he saw how fascinated she was on the colossal sculpture.

Katara nodded, and they both sat down on the fountain's edges and Katara immediately dipped her hand in her element, loving the way it ran through her fingers.

"There was a man and woman and they were so desperately in love with each other, but their love was forbidden. Both sets of parents tried everything to separate them, even at the point of blackmailing both that if they didn't stop seeing each other, one of them is going to die. This shocked the two and they made a desperate plan to escape and go off into another nation where they could live happily. But someone they trusted as a friend betrayed them and they were soon caught before they could even leave port. A struggle ensued and the young man and woman were killed.

"As their family mourned over their deaths, a light of ray appeared from the sky and their bodies came to life, only to be taken away, riding on the clouds and making their way through heaven. The one who betrayed them was turned into an insect. But the lovers were happy because at last, they can finally love each other in peace."

"That's romantic but tragic," observed Katara softly. "Who told you that story?"

"My mother," replied Zuko, giving her the smallest of smiles. "Anyway, this was originally built to be spewing fire, not water. Sozun, who commissioned it, wanted to show off his power in every form, I guess. But it was considered too dangerous and the fire was too hot and consuming that your eyebrows and eyelashes could get singed even after just standing a few feet away. However, Sozun didn't want to replace fire with water, so he just left it like that and this fountain was just another piece of marble on the gardens. When I came back here, I had it cleaned up and made it pump water so that at least, its beauty will not be lost and it will have some use."

"But why is it standing in the middle of this huge field?"

"This was where they held parties before but I have always used the grand ballroom. Most of the parties I hold are during the nights and the mosquitoes that inhibit here are just damning. But it's perfect for ceremonies held during the day."

Katara looked back at the water until an idea formed in her head.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"May I make a suggestion?"

"By all means, go ahead."

"I want to get married here."

Zuko stared at her incredulously. "Here, as in this place?"

"Yes, it's such a wonderful place to hold a wedding, don't you think? A serene wedding ceremony surrounded by nature, with the sun above you, giving its approving light. Ah, paradise. It's just what I've always wanted." Katara's eyes twinkled. "Please, can we have the ceremonies here?" She displayed her cutest puppy dog eyes.

Zuko scratched his chin. "Weddings here are usually done during the sunset because another ceremony will happen next and it needs complete darkness, so we'll have a problem about the mosquitoes. And all of the royal weddings are done in the throne room and not anywhere else. But this place is perfect and we get to see the sunset while we get married. All right then, we're holding the ceremony here."

Katara clapped her hands in delight and in her joy wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and gave him a small kiss on his scarred cheek.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she pulled away.

Zuko stared at her. "I should do a lot of nice things for you—I find their reward very satisfying."

Katara blushed. "It was just a thank you kiss," she replied business-like. "And about the mosquitoes, I found a small plant in the indoor forest. Its flowers are very fragrant but mosquitoes detest it, so if we just place a few pots on the perimeter of this place, we don't have to worry about getting bitten while saying our 'I do's.'"

"What plant is that? I'll have the gardeners place some in pots once we get back to the main palace."

Katara covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"You're gonna get a kick out of this. The plant is called Amore plant whose root is said to be a temporary love potion."

Zuko's mouth opened slightly in an expression that was somewhere in between shock and confusion.

"You may not know it, but the Amore plant has many uses that don't include people gawking at each other like some buffoons," Katara explained. "The leaves can be used as a medicine and the flower is an excellent insect repellent."

Zuko nodded and stood up. "Let's just hope to Agni that Uncle and Mr. Jing don't think of giving us another shot of Amore root tea, though I doubt that they have future plans for that; we're getting married and that's all that matters to them." He held out a hand to Katara and she accepted it, rising gracefully to her feet.

"I guess that when you're old and already fulfilled with life, the only thing you could do is help other people fulfill theirs," observed Katara wisely as they made their way back to the Fire Crystal Palace where they could have their dinner.

"But their interference is getting a bit tiresome," said Zuko, sighing softly.

"Yeah, it's frustrating to know that somebody is ready and willing to do anything to interfere with your life. It's not really nice, but I sort of admire their persistence."

"Ha, persistence is my Uncle's middle name."

Katara giggled, Zuko gave her a small smile that reached to his eyes and he glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Before we get to the dining room, I want to show you a real treat. Yes, I believe that the timing is perfect for this one," offered Zuko.

Katara hesitated. "Okay," she said slowly and the Fire Lord grabbed her hand and led her to his private quarters.

"Wait, what are you doing?" demanded Katara when Zuko opened his door and shoved her inside. Her eyes widened when something hit her. "We're not even married yet! Can't you wait for that until the wedding night?" She tried to pry her fingers off Zuko's tight grip on them but failed.

Zuko turned his head and looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about? For crying out loud, I'm not going to do anything that's on your dirty little mind. I can control my urges, thank you very much."

The Water Chieftess stopped on her tracks and looked away, ashamed. The Fire Lord gave a sigh and pulled her hand.

"Come on, or we're gonna miss it!"

When Katara wouldn't budge from her place, Zuko let go of her hand and swept her up in his arms.

"Hey, let me go! I was right, you were planning something!"

"Shut up!" ordered Zuko, his voice taking in a harsh tone and she clamped her mouth shut.

Zuko stopped in front of the huge scarlet drapes and placed Katara on her feet. Then, he drew back the curtains, letting light from the setting sun pour in the suite. He grasped something at the corner of the window pane and a part of the glass slid away and they were able to walk out in a huge veranda overlooking the whole city and other regions.

Katara could see the golden and orange sun setting behind the mountains, casting the city of Shenhoun in a golden ethereal light. The sky was streaked with the most beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow, and purple and dotted with the appearing stars. The ocean was well away from the main city and was located behind the mountains so she couldn't see just how the water reflected the sky beautifully. Iroh had mentioned to her that the capital city of the Fire Nation used to be on the seaside as it was perfect for trade with all the ports that they have, but Sozun had it moved because of his hate of the sea.

_I wonder if Aang and Sokka are staring at the same sky as I am…_ she wondered, trying hard not to cry. She truly missed them a lot and wanted so badly to see them. But the thought alone if whether or not they had eaten dinner that night or if Momo and Appa were fighting over watermelons again finally pushed her to her limit and the tears she had been fighting for a few days finally came out.

"Katara…" said Zuko softly when he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. He made a motion to touch her but she drew away unconsciously and wiped her tears with her sleeve. His grip on the railing tightened until his knuckles turned white. It wasn't very good for any man's ego to be rejected, especially when they're trying to give comfort.

"I'm sorry; I just miss my brother and Aang too much. I couldn't help it," Katara sobbed.

"I see…" Of course! Who else could she be crying for? A tweak of jealousy passed through his heart but he ignored it. It was normal to be jealous of other men since she was practically his and men are very possessive—especially Fire Nation people.

_Yes, I will be your husband, the man who will swear in front of God and his people to stay with you for eternity, but what use will that be if I was only second in your heart? _

He glanced at Katara who was burying her face in her handkerchief.

_I'm not worthy to even wipe the tears from your eyes. The pain and suffering I'm causing you is something that can never be forgiven even in a hundred lifetimes. But this is for the best; someday you will see that this is the best decision you have made. _

But his own uncertainty resurfaced at these words and he quickly shoved them away.

_Katara, I am so sorry. _

----------

Only a few days was left before the engagement party and the planners were running up and down the palace complex, shouting after servants and demanding linens, silks, flowers, and other things Katara had no business interfering with. All she knew about was that it was to be a simple party held in the grand ballroom. It was to be during the dance after the banquet that Zuko will announce their engagement and upcoming wedding.

Katara squirmed at the thought and wondered what would be the reaction of those gaudily made up women who were super obsessed about Zuko when they learn of the upcoming marriage of a water peasant to their lord.

_Probably assassinate me,_ theorized Katara.

Not wanting to interfere with the preparations, Katara went for the east gardens and spread a large sheet under a tree and she sat on it, enjoying the cool wind that blew on her face. She pulled out a book from her robes and read.

She was just getting to the good part of the novel, where the prince was about to kiss the princes and wake her from her magical slumber when she heard the angry mumblings of a person coming her way. But she knew the voice and footsteps far too well and was not surprised when Zuko came stomping in with steam coming from his nostrils.

"Stupid asshole, I'll get him someday," Zuko was swearing.

Katara cleared her throat to make him notice that she was there or he'll burn up the whole gardens in his rage.

Zuko snapped his head at her direction and he approached her and sat by her side. Katara closed the book with a snap and turned her head to him.

"Okay, what's eating you?" asked Katara.

Zuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The stupid rebels again.They took out my spies before they could even come back here and report to me. The rebels sent me…a letter and said that if I attempt to send out spies again, they'll take out the hostages they've kidnapped." He didn't have the stomach to tell her that the rebels sent him the head of one of the Fire Nation spies with the note; she would retch.

"That's horrible! They must be stopped! This can't go on!" exclaimed Katara.

"I know. But they attack so stealthily that we don't know when and where they're going to attack. They must have some talented people in them because they can even take out the best of my soldiers. If I could only find out where they're hiding or who their leaders are, then I could take them on."

Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he took it and squeezed the fingers gently. He gave her a small, sort of reassuring smile and she gave it back, if only to lighten up his spirits.

"Remember Zuko, that the other nations at your back and we will do everything we can to help, you have my word on that."

This time, Zuko couldn't help himself but take her in his arms and give her a huge bear hug. When he pulled away, Katara was blushing furiously and the atmosphere became tense and awkward.

"Sorry, but I needed to do that. Something about human comfort," he shrugged but refused to let go of her hand. "I'm really happy now that I chose to marry you. There are many benefits that I didn't see before."

If possible, Katara blushed even deeper. Zuko smirked at her embarrassment.

"What's the book?" he asked, nodding at the book in her lap.

"I just pulled it out of the library. It's a very interesting story about a princess who was cursed by an evil witch to sleep for a hundred years and only the kiss of true love from her prince could awaken her," said Katara.

"I think I have heard of that story before," said Zuko, furrowing his brow.

Katara held the book up. "Want me to read to you and refresh your memory?" If she was going to be his wife, might as well start on her wifely duties so she can get used to it quickly.

Zuko appeared to consider it for a while though deep inside, he was really amused. He felt like a kid who was going to be told a fairy tale again, but he enjoyed the feeling, savoring the rare moment. Though a bit harsh and cold on the exterior, he still harbored his inner childishness—his mother had always told him to keep a part of his young self at all times so as not to forget the pleasures of being young and free and be able to smile even in the darkest of times. Nonetheless, he discarded all that childishness within him the second his father banished him and it was only this time, now that he was made Fire Lord that he was able to bring it out again and it was all thanks to his future wife.

"Okay, then. It might help relax me." He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes as Katara started reading.

"Let's start with the story.

"'Long ago there lived a king and queen who governed over a huge kingdom. They had everything they needed except for one thing: a child of their own. One day their wish was granted and a beautiful daughter was born to them and they named her Aurora for she was born during the rising of the sun….'"

Halfway through the story, Zuko's head dropped to her chest and she saw that he was asleep and snoring quietly.

"Idiot," she remarked quietly, closing the book and moving Zuko so that he was lying on her lap. "Well, I don't blame you for sleeping on me like that. It is a perfect place for a nap, isn't it?" She yawned and in a few minutes, was also asleep.

----------

"Katara, Katara, wake up." The voice was calling her softly, with a tone that spoke of gentleness and quiet severity. The voice was very familiar, kind of like a song that reaches her ears every time she hears it. It was so comfortable, lying there and listening to the person speak.

"Katara!" The voice had an urgent tone now and someone was shaking her shoulders. Katara stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Zuko looming over her, staring at her with those amber eyes.

"Huh?" said Katara as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"It's very well late now and everyone's been looking for us," replied Zuko as he helped her stand up. While Katara was straightening out her dress, Zuko picked up the blanket they had used and folded it up.

"That nap was very much enjoyable," remarked Katara as they went back to the Imperial Suites.

"We both needed it, and I can't remember when was the last time I had a nap as comfortable as that was. I was very much reluctant to get up, to tell the truth and wanted to sleep all through the night. Sadly, I have much work to be done," the Fire Lord said.

"Then you aren't going to join us for dinner?" inquired Katara.

"No, I'll have my dinner in my office. Tell Uncle and Mr. Iroh to enjoy themselves and that I am very sorry that I am unable to accompany you."

"All right, then."

Zuko reached up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Katara. Have a pleasant evening. Sweet dreams. Dream of me."

"I still can't get used to you being all dolled up like this. It gives me the creeps."

"You better get used to it, because when we're married, you are gonna have me all to yourself and what else to do when you're alone with a beautiful woman?"

The Water Tribe leader cringed and answered in what she hoped was a casual tone. "I don't know, play Pai Sho and drink tea?"

Zuko snorted. "No way; those are Uncle's things. I prefer spending the time in a dim room and I and my woman huddled up under the covers and…."

Katara covered her ears. "Stop it! You're going to give me nightmares! Help, Zuko is becoming a pervert!"

"But you just like me that way," Zuko shot back teasingly.

"And when did I say that?" the Chieftess challenged.

"Since now when I'll give you a kiss and you can't tell me that you don't like the perverted yet sexy part of me." He tilted his head back and laughed, though faintly

Katara rolled her eyes and laughed. Is this really Zuko, the cold-hearted and serious man she had met a few years back? What could have had happened to him that make him change like this? He was smiling more and even making jokes with her. And when they're alone, he wasn't afraid to be intimate with her and did everything so that they could be close. Did he drink another cup of Amore root tea again somewhere?

"This is the first day we've been together and not have one single fight," observed Katara when the laughter died down.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much relaxation since, I don't know, since forever. And I have you to thank for that."

Katara felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "It was nothing. I love to have fun, and I guess I infected you."

The Fire Lord opened his arms. "Now give me a little kiss before bed."

"No way." Katara ducked around him and proceeded off to the dining room.

"Someday you'll be begging me to kiss you!" Zuko yelled and thanked Agni that he rarely let guards inside the Fire Crystal Palace or they would all be wondering what the hell happened to their oh-so severe king.

The Water Chieftess stuck her tongue out before disappearing into the corner.

The young Fire Lord shook his head and went off to his office in the Shenlong Palace with a small smile plastered on his face.

----------

The day has come when Katara could no longer turn her back on the whole marriage business. Once the night was over, she was officially Zuko's fiancée and was to be wed to him a few weeks later.

Once she had awoken that morning, five maids came in through her door and spent the day fixing her up for the night ahead. She was bathed in the most expensive perfumes and oils, and her skin was cleansed to perfection. Hours were spent just to fix her hair in an elaborate coiffure and it another one hour for her makeup.

While she was being made up, an instructor came in, snapping to her right manners and etiquette in an official Fire Nation ball. Unlike the last ball, this one was more formal and demanded that she act according to the traditions and rules set by the ancestors of the Fire peoples.

As the sun was beginning to set, signaling the start of the ball, the dress that Zuko had custom-made for her arrived. It was a replica of his mother's dress except that the skirt was not as full and more elaborately embroidered. There was even a matching crystal diamond comb to accompany it and the maid had the comb arranged in her hair so that it looked like a small tiara.

Finally, after hours of preparation, Katara was done and she had never looked more ravishing. She sat in front of her vanity, reading up notes on proper etiquette and conduct, long after the maids and the instructor had left.

Then came a knock on the door, jolting her thoughts.

"Come in," she called and went back to the scrolls.

The person came in and walked behind her but she didn't bother to look up until he bent over and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, trying to avoid messing up her hairstyle.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed when she saw his reflection in the mirror. She turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up so we could enter the ballroom together," answered Zuko simply. He was wearing his formal robes, though Katara swore she felt some kind of metal underneath the silk when he had hugged her from behind. "And also to give you this." He took out a box from his robes.

The Chieftess took the box carefully and snapped it open. Before her lay the most exquisite ruby and sapphire choker she had ever seen. It was utterly magnificent yet so simple in its elegance. It consisted of a diamond-and-ruby studded band with a sapphire pendant. Upon closer inspection, there were swirls of red in the sapphire and that made it all the more beautiful.

"Zuko, it's so magnificent! You didn't have to do this," Katara hesitated.

"No, this is our betrothal necklace. I don't want anyone to ask you or me what present I gave you as a sign of our engagement."

Katara's hand went up to her mother's necklace that she had stubbornly kept on, even when the maid argued that it would clash with her dress. She gave a sigh and removed it.

This one doesn't belong here anymore… she thought sadly as she placed her most prized possession on the table.

Zuko gave her an approving nod and she turned around so that her fiancée could clasp the betrothal necklace to her throat.

"You look absolutely wonderful," remarked Zuko.

Katara could only nod; the urge to cry has come up again.

The Fire Lord noticed her distressed and took her hand.

"Don't worry; I'll be right beside you. This will be a breeze, I promise."

But as they turned toward the door, Zuko snatched up her mother's necklace and pocketed it.

_I want you to be happy, Katara….

* * *

_

_This has got to be the crappiest that I have done so far. My brain is much too jammed with the Finals, and I positively hate chemistry and our STS instructor. I might rewrite this, but if my laziness has struck again, I might just move on to the later chapters. I just hope that the wedding would be better, though. Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I'll be spending two weeks of vacation time in a place where Internet is pretty rare and the cost to rent a computer in an Internet café is pretty steep. So, I'll be updating maybe every three days, depends on how much my brain wants to work, and I really need the time off. But don't fret! This summer, I'll only be taking nine units (unlike last sem, which was 29 units), so I have a lot of time on my hands to update and go to the arcade! And I'm gonna have my first gig! Yay! _

_Oh, and if you're wondering why I made them close in this chapter, it's because I wanted them to have more interaction with each other and I wanted them to be friends first before anything else because I believe that a good marriage should have started from a good friendship first. If you think it's over the top, that's fine. That's your opinion. :) _

**Rienne ;p**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, people. This unfortunately, is **not** an update. It is a simple and short author's note, and I don't care if I'm breaking rules on one chapter being an author's note.

Anyway, on to more serious matters.

After more than one grueling month of hard contemplation (okay, it wasn't really grueling), I found out that this story is a complete and utter disaster which makes me ashamed as to why I did it in the first place. I was writing blindly, with no clear thoughts on to where this story was going and I'm very disappointed in it. This, therefore, made me decide whether or not I should continue this and three guesses on my decision.

Oh, okay, so I had a terrible writer's block and I can't think of anything to write so I didn't update for the last month, but after rereading the past fifteen chapters of this fic, I realized what an absolute idiot I was for posting this up in the first place. My grammar is absolutely dreadful and my organization is horrible. I apologize to those kind and wonderful people who have been giving me such beautiful reviews, telling me that this story rocks, but I'm afraid that is the truth. I am not selling myself short nor do I have abysmal confidence and esteem on my writing, but if you see my story as critically as I have, you will agree with me. My college work didn't dampen my writing for I only have two subjects this sem and that is hardly a mountain of work for me to do and not update.

But fear not, as I plan on doing a complete overhaul on this story, using a different style in writing which I hope is tons better than the old one.

In short, I am **ABANDONING** this fic and making a new one, which has more or less the basic plot of _I Know_ and yet has _different_ character.

I will post the new (and hopefully improved) version of _I Know_ sometime later though I hope I will not keep you waiting longer, and I am going to change the title, because as you all know, I suck at titles. Any suggestions are welcome. For those who are itching to strangle me, burn me at stake, or push me off the top of the Petronas Towers for failing you or (insert really gross and torturous act of sadistry here), please step in line. I realize that I must have disappointed you greatly and I feel sorry for that, I really do, and I profusely apologize. But I am really very grateful and touched because of all of your support, and believe me, this new one will just show how much I appreciate you guys and nothing shows appreciation more than something worth reading and feeling mushy over. I love you my readers and reviewers:)

**Rienne :P**


End file.
